Disney The Ghost Of You
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: Soon after the murder of Shang, a new boy, Denahi joins the college so what happens when Mulan starts crushing on him? or yet when she gets vists by Shang's ghost who suprisingly tells her that she should go with Denahi. What should Mulan choose? should she try dating Denahi?
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost OF You

Chapter 1

Knowing Too Much Could Get You Hurt

The Underworld

Inside the dark, cold, dank and dead world were the three fates, who were like witches but much more ugly, while they waited for Hades to return from the world above .

"Darlin, hold the victim's thred of life good and tight" Atropos, third fate, said in a croaky voice as she raised the scissors and in a second the thread was cut clean in half. "Hiden come in!" Clotho, the second fate, called out as the spirit of the now dead mortal floated through the passage way between the two worlds they laughed as the spirit drifted down into the pool of souls where the ghosts of the dead go around in circles for all time. "Hey sorry I'm late guys, I had to go to this-" Hades tried to explain for his absense when the first fate cut him off. "God meeting we know" Lachesis groaned, "we know everything!" Clotho added grabbing the one eyeball between them, "past!" Lachesis said as she taken the eyeball from her and placed it inside her empty left eye hole. "Present!" Clotho snatched it back "and future" Atropos then grabbed the eyeball and nudged at Pain as she said, "Malificent's movie coming out next year it's gonna be big."

Hades nodded as he walked towards the table where he kept the map of the San Jose University campus where he planned to kill Hercules so he can take over the role as the head God and rule the world. "So the first attempt didn't work," he said as he paced back and fourth, "we know!" the three fates shouted "I KNOW!" Hades roared back as the blue flames on his head turned a bright orange colour and spreaded down his neck then quickly shrank back to the way it was before. "I know, you know, I get it, I've got the concept" Hades said before turning back to the table "so now this is my only chance to push off Hercules so are his little buddies gonna get in the way of my chances what do you think?" Hades asked getting straight to the point before he could get cut off again.

"Oh no you don't we aren't supposed to reveal the future" Lachesis scrolled "that's what got you into the mess in the first place" Atropos muttered Hades frowned at this as the fates where his only chance of defeating Hercules once and for all. "Ladies please, I know where I went wrong, I've still got Meg's soul under my power heck I got the whole lot of them!" Hades tried to convince the fates to give him a second chance but they didn't believe him judging from the last attempt almost eighteen years ago. "Oh did you do something to your face? wow you look more beauiful as Aphrodite herself" Hades tried to sweet talk them into it as he smiled at Clotho who was the softest when it came to Hades.

"Oh alright" Lachesis sighed as she turned to Atropos who still had the eyeball inside her one empty eye hole, also sighing she pulled it out and held it up as the other two fates crowded around her. "When Winter falls the planets will aline ever so nicely," Atropos, who had the power to see into the future narrated as the eyeball turned into a small screen showing all the planets lined straight. "Time to act will be at hand kill the heir of Olympus" Lachesis added as the picture changed to a small image of Hercules dying " and the one proud Zeus will finally fall and you Hades will rule all!" Clotho exclaimed. Like before, Hades got exictied until Atropos came to the downfall, "a word of caution to this tale should any mortal know of this you will fail" and in a second all three fates vanished.

"WHAAAT!" Hades erupted bursting out in orange flames, both Pain and Panic ran for cover behind two small rocks in the corner of the chamber, Hades turned to his small minions with a plan already forming in his mind. "Pain, Panic find Meg and bring her to me" Hades smirked as if he was already visioning himself in Zeus' place, "yes sir!" Pain saulted and ran to the exit. "That would be easier said than done, Meg has been seeing Hercules for quite some time now. . . she won't do it" Panic tried to explain then flinched exepting another explosion of flames but much to his suprise there wasn't anything. "Oh she will. . . but if not I could always use someone else" Hades shrugged then walked to the large window and looked out into the horizon of the underworld he stayed there for around five minutes when he noticed Panic was still watching him. "Why are you still here? go!" he yelled at the blue creature who then hurried after Pain, "honestly you just can't get the minions these days" Hades sighed.

_San Jose University_

1.12.12

RRIINNGG RRIINNGG!

The bell echoed throughout the building signalling for all students favourite part of the day, lunch break as they all rushed out of their classes and into the canteen only had one more week to go before they pack up their stuff and return home for Winter Vacation.

At the back table, Mulan was already tucking into her sushi, "see your into Japanese food now" Shang said as he sat down next to her with a warm stirfry "I like to try new things" Mulan shrugged "the snow looks kinda pretty today," she sighed as she glanced though the window. "If I was a kid I might just be excited" Shang muttered "have you heard from your dad lately?" Mulan asked turning back to Shang. "No he would be too busy now that he's the Generel" Shang sighed, "you can come over to mine for christmas" Mulan offered as she felt sorry for her boyfriend who had no family to go back to. "Since when do your family celebrate christmas?" Shang asked, "well not normally, but grandma always wants to for the fun of it" Mulan laughed as she thought of her grandma. "I guess I could go. . . but be sure to let your parents know," Shang told her "why are you so nervous? they really like having you around and your the only one who actually listens to dad's old war stories" Mulan said and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"If you guys are going to start making out go back to your apartment" Meg said sarcasticly as she seated herself down along with the others, "Meg!" Esmeralda snapped as he hit the brunette at the back of her head. "What? it's gross when you guys make out in public" Meg muttered, "look whose talking miss- snog- under- a- tree" Phoebus smirked as he just loved teasing Meg. "I am so going to kill you" Meg glared at the blonde, "may I rest in peace" Phoebus laughed along with John while Hercules was just smiled.

"Okay guys that's enough. . . so have any of you got any plans for Winter break?" Mulan asked "I might go back to Paris and meet Clopin I haven't seen that guy in ages" Esmeralda sighed "Quasi will be missing you since he's still hidden inside that bell tower" Phoebus said "he hasn't gone to university?" Pocahontas stared in concern. "No places would exept him because he hasn't got the grades" Phoebus sighed "surely there must be some place he could study!" Pocahontas snapped "well at least that Frollo creep is gone" John tried to point out a postive side but it didn't work. "That's one thing, hopefully Quasi still be there" Esmeralda sighed "what do you mean still be there? he's worked at that cathedal all his life" Phoebus asked with a confused look on his face.

"He's had a sad life hasn't he? no family, no friends to see and you said so yourself he hasn't got the grades to get into a university! he's been all alone in that tower for the past five years he could of commited suicide for all we know" Esmeralda replied as she almost cried. "Qausimoto's not like that if he was he would of done long ago" Shang pointed out, "I hope your right" Esmeralda sighed then went back to eating her curry. "I haven't the foggiest what I'm doing" Meg muttered "you can come with me when I go back to my mam and pop's they like christmas" Hercules said "dunno I'm not into the whole 'merry christmas thing' I hate the carols" Meg said.

"Okay then," Hercules sighed as he turned back to his chicken sandwich, "I'll just be doing what I usually do, travel from place to place" John shrugged "I don't know about that with all this snow and they say more is on the way" Pocahontas glanced though the window where snow was still pouring down. "Ah that brings back memories, I always beated you at snow ball fights" Phoebus smiled "yeah when we were in preschool" John chuckled, "uh huh and in high school" Phoebus said "that's when I beated you, you looked were a snow man by the time the bell rang for class" John joked. "I still have to get you back for that don't I?" Phoebus muttered "your six years too late" John told him, "damn" Phoebus almost groaned "so it's really working out for you guys then?" Esmeralda smiled at the Mulan and Shang "yeah as I said before my family really like having Shang around. . . my mom's always been praying that I'll find a guy that I won't injure" Mulan said. "You've injured guys?" Shang raised an eyebrow at her not believing it "by accident. . . . most of the time" Mulan said anxiously then turned to Shang who was starting to look a little worried "kidding it was always an accident like Herc, I'm a total klutz" she told him.

"Well I hope it goes well for you, it's a good sign if your dad gets along with your boyfriend" Pocahontas said, "has the old man given you the warning yet?" John asked. "The what?" Shang looked back confused, "I'll take that as a no, basically he tells you if you hurt his daughter he will kill you I remember the one Pocahontas' dad gave me. . . he said I'll never see light of another day if I hurted her" John told him. "Esme's dad said he'll give me the 'king's treatment' if I even looked Esmeralda in a wrong way" Phoebus said "the king's treatment?" Shang looked at Phoebus more confused since that didn't sound as near as threatening as the one John got.

Sighing, Phoebus raised one arm above his head and the other wrapped around his throat and pulled a choking face, "oh" Shang gulped now seeing the meaning of the 'king's treatment' "he'll hang you? that's harsh" Hercules said. "He's much more protective over me since the Frollo incident" Esmeralda sighed "that creep desevered everything he got" Meg looked up at her Gypsy friend, there was an awkward slience amongst the eight friends as they remembered that 'incident.' "So what have you got next Meg?" Hercules asked "after this me and Mulan have got Mrs DunBroch for history" Meg replied.

"Is DunBroch lecturing you about the Nazis cos that's what she's been doing with my class" Phoebus asked "oh don't remind me it was awful, their worse than Frollo!" Esmeralda snapped. "I'm sure if Frollo had been around at the time he would of been one himself," John said "and Ratcliffe he won't stop calling me savage" Pocahontas groaned "I think him and Frollo should go out together some time they're exactly alike" Phoebus said "deffo so what are you guys doing?" Mulan asked. "We have gym practise, Phil's working us to the bone as usual" Hercules said. "He wants you guys to actually go the distance unlike the past teams he's trained" Mulan pointed out, "he told you about Achillies" Hercules asked, "everyone knows about it here was here almost ten years before we came" Esmeralda shrugged. "Laters" Meg said as she left the table "lunch hasn't finshed yet Meg," Pocahontas tried to tell her but she was already out of earshot, "what's with her?" John asked "your guess is as good as mine John" Pocahontas sighed.

Meg rushed into the bathroom, she had been dreading this day ever since she had gone back to the underworld to see what Hades wanted of her she still couldn't believe that she's even suprised after all for as long as she's ever known the God his only goal in life was to rule Olympus and the only way he could get that is to kill Hercules. She protested as she loved Hercules to much to even think of killing him, but now she has no choice because if she fails the task at hand Hades will lock her away into the underworld til her time of death comes, however if she does Hades will give back her soul which is what she had always wanted. But what good would a soul be if she didn't have Hercules? and she was sure if any of her friends found out about it they would no longer want anything to do with her.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Later That Afternoon

Drenched in sweat the guys had just finshed their weekly football practise for their upcoming game in a couple weeks time and were now getting ready to chill out for the night. "That went well" Phoebus said in his usual postive tone, "so meet up at my place tonight for pizza?" he added "sounds cool are you guys coming?" John turned to Shang and Hercules normally the two would never eat anything that was considered 'junk.'

"Sure I'll meet you guys there" Shang said then walked out to the showers, "well I've got nothing else to do and I think Meg would be doing something with the girls tonight" Hercules shrugged as he slipped off his white jersey top. "Not this time, you know our girls wouldn't miss a chance of pizza night" Phoebus joked, "laters coming John?" he turned to his blond friend before leaving the small room. "Yep" John muttered as he threw his rucksack over his shoulder and followed Phoebus, Hercules shrugged as he entered the showers for a quick wash, before dressing back into his brown jumper and black jeans then leaving the changing rooms altogether.

Around fifteen minutes after he left, Shang was heading out himself when he heard Meg's voice at the end of the corridor, _eh what's she doing here? _he thought puzzeled. Usually she would be hanging around with Hercules by this time, he listened carefully to what Meg was saying and as he walked futher down the corridor he saw a strange man with her. He looked by far the strangest thing he had ever seen, his skin was a dirty shade of blue and on his head there was blue flames like the ones you see on a gas fire. "You remember the plan?" the strange man said, "kill at midnight" Meg replied, this doesn't make any sense! Shang kept moving closer and closer to the door as many ideas went through his mind as to what they were talking about. "So when I say I want the boy's head you say?. . ." the strange man asked Meg sighed before saying, "medium or well done?"

_She's going to murder some kid? how could I not notice that she's a murder! How am I going to warn the others aswell as Hercules he loves Meg to bits, _Shang never felt so confused in his life. He had always thought of Meg as a good friend so it would of confused him to think she would be a murder.

In a second the strange man vanished in a puff of black and blue smoke, "Meg!" Shang yelled as he broke open the doors giving Meg a right fright. "Y- you saw that?" Meg asked nervously, "heard every word and your not going to get away with this" Shang glared with his eyes full of anger. "You completely took advantage of us to cover up your murders!" he shouted at this moment Meg was starting to panic that someone would over hear and that's the last thing she needs. "I haven't murdered anyone. . . you can't tell anyone about this, please Shang!" Meg begged him as she knows what will come if the word got out. "Why so you can slip off to kill some kid that's just messed up Meg, I can't believe I was stupid enough to think of you as a friend!" Shang went on. Over his shoulder she noticed Vannessa hanging around in a darkened corner with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other, "Shang listen I'm not going to murder anyone, but please for your sake don't say a word of this" Meg tried again but with him being so stubbon he didn't listen. There was a moment of silence as they stared straight at eachother until Meg sprinted out towards the next corridor, Shang was about to run after her when he felt a metal dagger pierce through the right side of his rib "get off!" he screamed as he tried to fight off Vannessa, "who are you!"

"You know too much Shang, take this as a warning. . . . speak to one soul and your dead" Vannessa hissed still pointing the blood stained knife at his face, at this point Shang was stunned with pain as the blood was spilling out of his body. "I'll take that as a yes, remember this warning" she added before sneaking off into the corner she came from, "damn it" Shang gasped as he tried to stand himself back up while clutching the wound.

. . . . . . .

Around three hours later

"What's keeping Shang? he should be here by now" Phoebus asked as he read the watch on his wrist it was getting close to nine o'clock and the group had already eaten their share of the pineapple pizza. "Hercules did he look alright while you were with him?" Mulan asked "yeah he was his normal self. . . do you think he forgot?" Hercules was just as confused as the others, exept Meg who knew exactally what had happened to Shang but was too frightened to tell them. "This was a short notice and it's not like he's an old man with Alztimers" Pocahontas pointed out, "I'm gonna call him incase you've forgotten we've got cellphones" John sighed as he picked up his own and clicked on Shang's number then waited for his voice. Just after the fifth beep, Shang came through the door "we were wondering where you were," John said canceling the call while all the others stared in fright. "You look awful wait is that. . . . Phoebus get a towel and water now!" Esmeralda panicked, "what is it?" Phoebus asked who clearly hadn't noticed the blood. "Just do it!" Esmeralda yelled again sighing he obeyed his girlfriend's orders, "ah Shang you don't half get yourself into a mess" Mulan moved his hand to look at the wound which looked like a small stab but had so much blood around it though the leak was slowing down. "What happened to you anyway?" John asked and that's when Shang cracked "Meg happened!"

"You've gone mad it couldn't be Meg she was here with us the whole time and there isn't any other Meg in this college!" Hercules barked, "hey calm it! we'll talk it over tommrow" Esmeralda glared over her shoulder at him but before she could turn back to Shang he had already stormed out of the apartment. "Just great" Phoebus sighed "he was blaming Meg!" Hercules shouted "quiet down there's neighbours around!" Esmeralda hissed, "don't take it to heart Meg, Shang gets like this when he's confused" Mulan tried to reassure Meg who felt more sick by the minute. "Hercules you go and talk to Shang outside it would cause too much trouble if you do it here" Pocahontas said "fine" Hercules muttered as he stormed out of the room.

"Why Meg? she hadn't said a word tonight let alone done anything!" He shouted instantly slamming the door behind him "she's playing you for a sap! she's been using you, using all of us to cover up her murders!" Shang yelled as he jumped out from a dark corner. "Why are you doing this? you know how much I love Meg!" Hercules yelled, "she don't love you, she's a no good, lying mur-"

"Shut up!" Hercules roared as he pushed Shang over to the ground, "you don't want to face the facts fine. . . .but don't come crying to me when you get hurt!" Shang growled then stormed back off to his own apartment. "Some friend you turned out to be!" Hercules yelled out to him before returning back to Esmeralda's, as Shang walked through the campus his heart beated viciously inside his chest he felt like smashing something up but there was nothing to break. Once he got inside the apartment Vanessa, who had seen the whole fight stood by the unlocked door just waiting for the right moment to strike she watched him through a crack in the door as he tried to pounch the wall in a way to get out the boild anger inside of him then went into the small kitchen and poured himself some water. That was when she decided to attack, however before she entered she used her powers to turn herself into Meg and switched off the light. "Ah for goodness sake" Shang muttered as he tried to search for the torch thinking it was just a power cut.

"I warned you Li," Vannessa said holding her gun ready to shoot "whose there?" Shang pointed the torch around as he trying to find her when the lights turned back on "Meg" his eyes narrowed "so you've came to shoot me you know they'll see through you in the end." "Ha ha your so funny Shang, not exactly what I would use for my last words" Vanessa smirked as she raised the hand gun, "really then what would you use!" Shang yelled as he tried to kick her but before his foot got anywhere near her she changed into Mulan. "You wouldn't hurt your own girlfriend would you?" she said at that moment Shang froze in confusion though he didn't have much time to think about it when. . . .

BANG!


	2. Chapter 2

Disney The Ghost Of You

Chapter 2

"What the heck?" Ling, who lived next door to Shang, woke up when the sound of the gun shot rang through the air then repeated four more times. He wasn't the only one waken up by it as people one by one looked out of their windows to see what was going on, Mulan rushed to their apartment praying to her ancestors it wasn't what she was thinking, "Shang! Shang!" she cried as she ran across the block in mad panick til she had gotten to their door which was still left open. Shang would never leave the door open, Mulan thought and then her worse nightmare became a reality, she was stunned completely paralyzed at the doorway as she stared at the sight of her love in a pool of blood. "SSHHAANNGG!" Mulan screamed and bursted out into tears, she couldn't believe what she saw before her she didn't want to believe it either, he couldn't he wouldn't! Mulan started to think that he had commited suicide as she never thought anyone would of wanted to murder him.

. . . . . .

The next morning,

"Hey have you guys seen Mulan and Shang? I've been looking for her everywhere" Hercules asked as he ran towards Phoebus, Esmeralda, Pocahontas and John who were just as worried as they were. "So are we, all of us have been calling and texting them about twenty times so far" Phoebus replied, "didn't you guys hear the gun shot last night?" they turned around to see Ling behind them. "A gun shot?" Hercules gulped, "yeah it was around midnight or something, I'm sure it came from Shang's place I would reckon they were having some big row but I didn't hear any yelling and I live next door to them" Ling said. "No Shang would never shoot Mulan he doesn't even have a gun to begin with" John said "well he's from a long line of soldiers and guns aren't exactly illegal in the states," Ling pointed out "well laters," he shrugged then walked off.

At that moment the five friends exchanged concerned and anxious looks, they knew Ling did have a point though non of them could picture Shang shooting Mulan to death, "lets go to their place anyway and see what's going on" Esmeralda said they all nodded and followed her but were they in for a suprise when they got there.

"What's going on?" Phoebus demaned when he saw the police crowding round the block where their friend's lived "there's been a murder last night" one of the police officers replied. "What do you mean murder!" Phoebus snapped, that was not what he wanted to hear he couldn't understand what was happening

""We're blocking off the area for investigation. . . do you know the name of the man?" the officer said flipping out his notebook, "a young Asian man from what I've heard, he seemed to be in his early twenties his corpse is inside apartment 8C do you know him?" the officer asked. "Shang Li," Esmeralda told him, "he's dead" Mulan gasped under her breath even though she had already seen it herself when she returned to their apartment last night.

"Well, yes it's very rare for a person to survive five shots in the chest, the dectives are inside if you want to find out more info" the officer told them. "Take us to them" Pocahontas said bravely "very well but I must warn you it's not a pretty sight, there's a lot of blood all over the place. . . name's officer Parr" Officer Parr said before leading them to the crime scene where it was still being searched over by decetives.

There was five of them walking around the place, four of them were men, they didn't look like what they exepted as they were all dressed in dark blue uniforms. The first man, who seemed to be the leader looked Japanese or Korean, with his round pale face, dark narrow eyes and short black hair. The second man who was almost a head taller than him, he had a rectanglar face with black rectangled framed glasses and like him also had black hair which spiked out a little. The third man, was taller than the two, his hair was a dusty blond, neat at the back with a spiked out fringe at the front, he had a serious look on him as he walked around the room and took notes on everything he saw. The fourth man was the tallest of the lot and the largest, he was almost bald with only one strand of blonde hair sticking out of his head and the small moustace. The one woman, also had a serious expression on her face as she studied Shang's corpse, like half of them her hair was blonde, the end of her hair was clipped up and has a short spiked fringe going over one side of her round face, her eyes were a dark brown colour, she was a very slim kind of woman with all the curves in all the right places.

"Colonel Mustang I brought friends of the victim, they told me his name is Shang Li" Officer Parr explained, "who are you guys?" Hercules asked "we're alchemists it's been reported that this man was murdered by one, though now we aren't so sure since the method of the murder was shooting" the second man told them. "Lieutent Colonel Hughes, this here is Colonel Mustang" Hughes told them, "Lieutent Hawkeye. . . do you know Shang's parent or gaurdian? since they will need to know of his death before it goes to the media" the female alchemist asked them "there's his dad but we don't know what his number is or his name" Hercules sighed, "just look in Shang's phone it's in there" Esmeralda said as she handed the cellphone to her.

"Hughes you call the father while I take these guys out for questioning, Havoc, Armstrong you get the corpse to the ambluance" Mustang ordered before turning back to them. "What will I do sir?" Hawkeye asked, "you come with me" Mustang replied then looked up at Phoebus, "follow me" as he walked out of the apartment with the group of anxious friends and Haweye follow him down to a empty classroom.

"What are your names?" Mustang asked the first question as he flipped out a notebook from his blazer pocket, "Phoebus Potter," Phoebus said "Hercules Athel," Hercules sighed as the guilt of the fight started to sting him "Esmeralda Morez" Esmeralda told him. "Pocahontas Willow" Pocahontas said, "John Smith" John added as he tried to keep his legs from shaking "M- Mulan F- Fa" Mulan stuttered still in shock of the sight of her dead boyfriend.

"You are all allies of the victim Shang Li correct?" Hawkeye asked them, "yeah and Mulan was his girlfriend" John replied "thought so you seem the most upset by this" Hawkeye glanced over at the sobbing Mulan, "now have any of you noticed anything suspious last night?" Mustang asked them.

"Well last night after football practise we arranged to meet in my apartment for pizza at 7pm but he didn't show up til 9pm" Phoebus said "when he came in, there was this large cut on his rib. . . it looked as though he was stabbed but when John asked him what happened he said it was Meg who done it" Esmeralda added "but he was confused it couldn't of been Meg because she was with us the whole time!" Hercules snapped. "Yeah then you and him started getting in a fight!" Mulan barked as she glared at him as her eyes quickly filled up with anger, "where is Meg anyway?" John asked randomly. "She's still in our apartment she said she feels sick" Hercules told him "hold on you had a fight with Shang near the time of the death?" Hawkeye butted in. "Yeah but I didn't kill him we just shouted at eachother that's all" Hercules almost panicked that the alchemists would think that he was the murderer "do you two fight often?" Mustang asked with an interested look on his face. "No this was the first time since high school" Hercules replied now starting to calm himself down though it was very difficult with that feeling of guilt making his face turn pale and his heart thump rapidly inside his chest.

"What usually causes you to fight?" Hawkeye asked, "I dunno. . . . I guess we just clash sometimes" Hercules sighed as the anxiety crept back to him, "is this true?" Hawkeye looked at the others. "Yeah, they hardly ever fight at all. . . I'll admit Shang did seem confused when we saw him, but Meg has been acting weird lately" Pocahontas said. "Is she another friend of yours?" Mustang asked "yeah but since that time we had last seen Shang alive . . . it was like she knew what was going on but she's too scared to say anything" Pocahontas added. "So do you think she could be a suspect?" Mustang glanced up at them from his notebook, "we're not sure. . . she's a really good friend to us but Shang did say Meg had something to do with his eariler injury but she was inside the flat while he was running late" John said. "What time did Meg arrive in your apartment?" Hawkeye asked again, Hercules wasn't sure how much of this torture he could take as he prayed to the Gods for it to be over in a minture.

"Around half past seven, wasn't it?" Phoebus turned to his girlfriend as he was struggling to remember what time it was "it was a little earlier than that. . . ten minutes to seven" Esmeralda replied, "your not thinking that Meg could of really hurted Shang" Hercules' eyes widened in horror that they would arrest his girlfriend. "It's possible, we'll need to question her later on which apartment does she live in?" Mustang asked "3B but I can't think why she would want to hurt Shang or even how since he was a strong kind of guy" Pocahontas said.

"Hmm. . . . well that is all unless there's something else you have something you want to add" Mustang said as he slipped his pen back into his pocket. The group of friends sat silently passing anxious glances at eachother, "okay then we'll be off and see if Hughes has managed to contact the father" Mustang sighed "will we hear back from you guys?" John suddenly spoke up when the two alchemists were about to leave. "Soon" Mustang replied, "what do you mean soon? my boyfriend had just been murdered! don't you guys know what it's like to loose someone you love!" Mulan yelled as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mulan calm down," Pocahontas tried to comfort her grieving friend but it just back fired as she felt Mulan push her away before storming out through the back door of the classroom, she was about to go after her when John quickly grabbed at her arm. "Leave her, you'll only make her worse if you follow her" he advised, Pocahontas sighed never had she felt so helpless in her life.

_No, no this can't be!_ Mulan screamed in her head as she ran through the campus, she wished more than anything that this was one of her weird nightmares and she'll wake up any minute inside her bedroom. But it was very obivious that this whole thing was no dream and so it made her feel worse thinking that she will never see the one boyfriend who she really loved. She was so distressed over the events from the last time she saw him alive til that moment she saw him in death, the memory wouldn't move from her mind no matter how much she tried to shift it. In hysterics she ran faster til she crashed down onto the cold hard ground.

"Are you alright?"

A boy, who seemed to be younger than Mulan by a year or two, he had a rectangle kind of shaped face, with his short black fringe, like Shang his eyes were narrow and dark. He knelt down in front of her with pure concern on his face as he watched Mulan cry he slowly lifted out his hand towards her, it took a rather long while for Mulan to slow down her tears as she looked up to the boy who still kept his hand out to her. Mulan shook her head as she tried to wipe away the tears before taking the stranger's hand, "what's wrong?" he asked still holding onto her hand after she stood herself back up.

Mulan stared at him, _why is he being so kind to me? he doesn't even know me_ she wondered, "I'm Denahi I just moved here three weeks ago with my brother Kenai" Denahi introdouced trying to make her comfortable. Mulan sighed as part of her long jet black hair sweeped over her soacked face "Mulan. . . . my. . . . my. . . b- boyfriend was m- murdered l- last night" she stuttered anxiously. "Oh. . . I'm sorry to hear that," Denahi replied nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck with his spare hand. "I just can't believe it" Mulan sighed as she shaked her head slightly. "I remember when I lost my brother Sitka" Denahi said "was he murdered?" Mulan asked, "no we got into this fight with a bear almost three years ago. . . it's a long story" Denahi told her. "I'm sorry," Mulan glanced over at him sadly, "for what? it's no ones fault it just happens you know?" Denahi shrugged as he stared off into the distance while the wind gently blew through his thick hair. "I guess" Mulan muttered as more tears slowly crept out from her eyes and slipped down her cheeks, they stared there for a while longer in complete silence up until Denahi spoke "I've gotta go well see you around Mulan."

She watched as her new friend ran to the other side of the campus, probably to meet his brother, Mulan guessed then looked up at the darkened sky a sign that a storm was about to start so Mulan crouched down under a nearby tree for a little shelter.

Meanwhile. . .

"Guys I'm getting worried, the storm has already started and I don't know if you guys know this but Mulan is terrified of thunder" Pocahontas said as she and the others watched the storm through a large window.

"She would of already cried herself to sleep inside her apartment," Esmeralda sighed "she just needs some space that's all I mean you two would be the same if either me or Phoebus got murdered" John pointed out "if you don't watch yourselves you might be next" Esmeralda sighed then turned to Hercules who looked the saddest she had ever seen him. "Herc-" Phoebus nudged at his friend's shoulder, "I don't understand how he..." Hercules' voice drifted off as he thought over everything that had happened the last night.

"Look Herc, there's a load of things we could of all done but it wouldn't of made any difference all that we can do now is just stay strong" Phoebus told him "but how? he's been our friend for years. . . we can't just let him go!" Hercules' eyes darkened in anger. "That's not what I meant, but come on I know Shang as well as you do and he wouldn't want us to stay depressed over him" Phoebus said, "try telling that to Mulan" John muttered. "The only thing about this whole drama that gets me is, why would Shang think Meg had something to do with his injury eariler?" Pocahontas asked, "exactly Shang wouldn't just blame Meg for the sake of it" Esmeralda said as she started to pace back and fourth across the room.

"But Meg wouldn't do something like that and she was with us the whole time" Hercules almost snapped still repeating the same words since the beginning. "Not the whole time, we arranged to meet at 7 o'clock you arrived at the apartment at 10 minutes to 7 and Meg hadn't turned up til about thirty minutes later many hours before Shang came in" Esmeralda pointed out. "Then why didn't you say that to them alchemist guys?" Phoebus asked, "I was still shocked from seeing our friend's corpse!" Esmeralda barked. "But there's no way Meg could hurt Shang without getting hurt herself, he was a strong guy!" Hercules tried to defend his girlfriend again, "all we need is a jury then we've got a court" John muttered as he leaned back in his seat. "Ah John can't you take anything seriously for once in your damn life!" Esmeralda yelled, "woa, woa calm down! Shang wouldn't-" Phoebus tried to break it up when Meg appeared.

"Hey guys," Meg said quietly which was really odd for her as she usually takes anything in her stride, "you've made a quick recovery that is if you really were sick" John glared at Meg, he could tell she was hidding something "I heard about Shang" Meg sighed "so you met the alchemists then?" Phoebus asked. "They just questioned me. . . where's Mulan?" Meg asked as she looked around the room "Dunno she could either be outside in the storm or in her apartment" Esmeralda said she couldn't help but glare at her friend suspiously, "what happened to Shang, by that I mean how did he get injured?" she asked.

"Ah come on!" Hercules now stood out of his seat and hugged Meg, "don't turn this on Meg she's done nothing!"

"Tell us the truth Meg what happened to Shang!" Phoebus shouted glaring straight at her, "I don't know!" Meg cried "you must of been there, Shang was never a liar he saw you when he got stabbed! if it wasn't you who? Tell me Meg!" Phoebus almost screamed. "Knock it off!" Hercules roared as he threw Phoebus over a table, "are you in on it aswell?" Esmeralda glared. "Guys please calm down" Pocahontas tried to calm them down but all she could hear was the shouting and screaming off her friends "John help me!" Pocahontas panicked. "Just leave it Pocahontas, there's no point in trying the damage is done" John muttered as he walked towards the door "what do you mean damage?" Pocahontas rushed after him in panic she didn't know where to turn anymore.

"Look around you, Esmeralda's screaming at Meg and Phoebus and Hercules are fighting to death with eachother" John sighed then exicted the room. "John wait!. .. John!" Pocahontas cried this was the worst day of her life she couldn't stand the thought of all her friends falling out with eachother, slowly she turned to her friends with her eyes narrowed in frustration "STOP!" she screamed the loudest she had ever done in her life so at an instant they all froze and looked at her. "You might of forgotten but out there is a girl who needs us, she just lost her first boyfriend in the most cruel way and you know if Shang could see us right now what would he think? For one I think he'll be very disapointed in us for fighting eachother instead of supporting eachother and esspecaily Mulan" Pocahontas said in a more calmed tone as her throat had became sore.

"We should go and look for her," Esmeralda said now feeling awful as well as the others, "I just thought what are we going to do about the funerel?" Phoebus asked, "I'm sure his dad will sort that out" Meg sighed. "But he might not be able to get out of work so if he doesn't come we'll have to orangise it ourselves" Pocahontas pointed out "the storms almost over by the looks of it" Hercules said as he looked out of the window, "yeah I really hope Mulan isn't out there she could catch anything in the cold" Esmeralda said as she slipped on her purple jacket. "Come on guys lets get searching," Pocahontas sighed as she walked out of the room where she banged into Ariel "oh sorry we didn't see you there!" Ariel said, "we heard about Shang's murder was he really shot five times?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, we saw him this morning" Pocahontas replied, "that must of been awful I feel really bad for Mulan she loved him so much" Rapunzel glanced down at the ground sadly. "She planned for him to vist her family over the winter break," Esmeralda sighed "not only that but Shang was the first real boyfriend Mulan ever had," Pocahontas told them "when you have seen together you could see something very special between them."

"Where's Mulan now?" Ariel asked, "we don't know so we're going out to look for her" Phoebus said "oh well let us know if she's okay I would hate for her to be depressed" Rapunzel replied "hopefully she'll be safe inside her apartment" Hercules sighed and waved the two younger girls off before leaving the building to start the search for Mulan.

"Mulan!" Hercules and Phoebus called out at the sametime as they trudged through the solid ice, "does anyone think it's weird how a storm just randomly appeared when we just had snow?" Phoebus said as he glanced around at the ground. "Now that you mention it how is it even possible?" Pocahontas asked as she felt the rain shower her, "no idea though pro Jumba would be wondering the same thing then lecture us about it tommow morning" Esmeralda said. "Mulan it's us your friends! Mulan answer back if you can hear us!" she called out but got no repsonse, "Mulan please we want to help you!" Meg cried at this point she had gotten scared as her heart beated visiously as loads of ideas floated into her mind most of them were of Mulan comitting suicide.

"MULAN!" Meg screamed as her imagination started getting the better of her, "woa what's going on? can you see her Meg?" Phoebus asked as he turned franticly around, "I can't see her anywhere" Pocahontas squinted her eyes trying to see through the rain. "Mulan! come on Mulan!" Hercules called out in a way most people would to their pet dog, "Mulan!" Esmeralda looked under the trees as they passed til she finally found her curved into a tight shivering ball completely soacked with cold water. "Mulan, it's me Esmeralda. . . lets get back inside" Esmeralda held out a hand to her, she waited for a moment as Mulan slowly raised her shaking head before taking her hand.

The six friends leaded Mulan back to the apartment that she once shared with Shang only to see that it was still blocked off for investigation, so they decided to let her stay at Esmeralda and Phoebus' til the police and alchemists were finshed.

"Here Mulan," Esmeralda said in a gentle voice as she tucked her friend to the couch with a purple cotton blanket then a duvet, "your freezing. . . you look so sick" Esmeralda sighed then walked to the kitchen. "I'm sorry Mulan" Meg said, "what?" Mulan blinked at her friend weakly "I said I'm sorry" Meg repeated, "what do you mean? it's not like you killed..." Mulan's voice drifted off as her eyes closed. "Mulan!" Meg panicked "shh don't worry she's just asleep that's all" Phoebus told her as he laid a hand onto her shoulder to calm her down, "she'll still be in shock over his death," Pocahontas said as she stared out of the window.

Meg stared down at the wooden floor, just seeing her best friend so sick made her feel more guilty than she was at the beginning "I wonder if that Lieutent guy managed to call Shang's dad. . . .he'll be so mad," Hercules said as he dropped to the floor "well you aren't supposed to out live your kids are you? and from what I remember they had a close relationship" Esmeralda pointed out. "I don't understand any of this, I wish you would tell us what happened Meg," Phoebus sighed as he rubbed his forehead pushing back his blonde hair "I told you I don't know! he was confused" Meg lied "you must know he wouldn't of said if he wasn't sure" Phoebus argued.

"Guys please don't start fighting again, you'll wake up Mulan and she's in no fit state to put up with it right now," Pocahontas told them, there was a long silence when Meg's phone beebed, sighing Meg slipped her purple blackberry out of her pocket to see a strange text.

_So my little nutmeg, _

_now that wonder boy number 2 is out of the way, _

_this will make this attempt much easier _

_and this time no mess ups. _

Since when did Hades own a cellphone and how did he get my number? Meg wondered as she stared at the screen, "what is it?" Hercules asked, just then she jumped as she almost dropped her phone. "Oh nothing interesting just the phone company reminding me I'm running out of credit," Meg shrugged as she lied again, she hated lying to her friends but here was no way she could bring herself to them the truth about everything from Hades to Shang's murder. "I've gotta go now anyway, I still haven't finshed that history report for DunBroch" Meg sighed and like before she left her friends without saying another word as they tried to call her back. Once Meg stepped outside, she slipped over her hood then walked down through the campus into the city which was slowly filling up with people as the storm went down, careful not to get noticed she pulled her hood futher down her head til she got to the dark alley that was hidden beside the Poison Apple bar, the passage way to the underworld.

"Ah there's my little nutmeg so nice of you to drop in, so I see you had gotten my text eh?" Hades said as soon as he noticed her walking down the stone stairs, "uh huh but didn't the fates say that the planets were going to aline when winter falls?. . . . it's the 2nd of December now it's already fallen" Meg shrugged hoping this fact would get her out of killing her boyfriend. "You know I don't think I've been throwing the right curves at him Meg my sweet" Hades said as he traced her waist shape pointing out the curves, "all you have to do is find wonder boys weakness because everyone has a weakness, I mean with Pandora it was the box thing and the Trojains got on the wrong horse okay?" Hades told her.

"Hey I'm done with man handling okay," Meg glared at him even though she was pulling a brave face she was terrified on the inside as this whole thing was getting too much for her to cope with Phoebus and Esmeralda getting suspious and she couldn't stand the thought of Mulan if she ever felt that Meg had betrayed her. "I understand since that's what got you into this mess in the first place, you sold your soul to save your ex's life and how does that creep thank you? oh yeah he runs off with some babe," Hades said which just pained Meg more as that memory floated back into her mind.

"I know, I've learned my lesson okay!" Meg waved away the small smoke figures away as she fighted back the tears, "what's so special about this wonder boy anyway? I mean for all you know he could meet a babe somewhere and what will happen you'll get thrown in the dumpster" Hades tried to provoke her in a way to convince her to kill Hercules. "He's different than Adonis, he's kind, he's sweet he'll never do anything to hurt anyone, sure he gets a bit crazy at times but everyone does, he's got no weaknesses, you can't beat him Hades he's gonna-" Meg brightened up. "I think he does Meg, I truely think he does" Hades whispered as he leaned his face against her's. . . .

Alchemist HQ

"Did you contact the father?" Colonel Mustang asked as soon as he entered the office, "yeah and do you know who the father is?" Lieutent Hughes replied, "not the foggiest" Mustang muttered. "General Li!" Hughes blurted out, "he runs the Chinese Military!" for a moment Mustang turned to the large window as he watched the last of the rain fall "is that so, then what was his son doing in America?" Mustang asked, "go to to San Jose uni I don't know, but he was blasting when I told him. . . not that I can blame him of course I would be the same if that happened to my daughter" Hughes sighed. "So this General Li is he an alchemist?" Mustang glanced over at his friend, "yeah he's very powerful in China I don't know about his son though" Huges said "he said he'll be coming as soon as possible, but with the Huns threatening to invade it'll be too late."

"Hmm but if he's like you he would want to be there for his son no matter what," Mustang said, "I hope so since someone's going to have to arrange the funerel" Hughes sighed as he wiped his glasses against his sleeve. "So what did the kids say about the muder?" Hughes asked as he slipped his glasses back on, "they arranged to have pizza together at 7pm but Shang didn't turn up til three hours later and when he did he was wounded, also they said that Shang told them it was their other friend Meg who stabbed him eariler so she's a possible suspect. Once we were done with them we went to this Meg girl, she seemed more anxious than the other five when we questioned her all we can do is wait and see what happens, it's bound to be interesting it always is" Mustang replied as he read through his notes. . . .


	3. How To Save A Life

Disney The Ghost Of You

Chapter 3

03.12.13

How To Save A Life

The sun slowly raised as the cool air spreaded around the campus, most people were still alseep as classes did not begin till 7pm but Mulan was long awake, after expirancing the worst nightmare of her life, the worst thing about it was that it was real. She never will get Shang back, no matter how much she prayed, she paced back and fourth the living room she til she soon stopped to stare at the group photos which stood around the room. Most of them were taken during their time in Oakland High, she remembered each day the five photos were taken, they were all smiling and leaning onto eachothers shoulders without a care in the world.

Tears began to build up in her eyes again as the memories floated back, it wasn't long til she started blaming herself for the murder, why ancestors? what have I done for this to happen? please answer my damn prayer! Mulan fell to the ground and pulled violently at her hair she felt like screaming but because she knew Phoebus and Esmeralda were still asleep she couldn't. For a moment she froze as she felt a chill travel up her spine, she taken a deep breath now calming down.

"Good times huh?" Phoebus said as he looked at the photos from the doorway, his blonde mob was unusually tatty and under his eyes there was a faint purple lines so it seemed that Mulan wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping. She nodded as she looked up at the photos, "yeah. . . I really miss him" Mulan sighed, "same here. . . I remember all these as if it were just yesterday" Phoebus said as he picked up a photo of him, Shang, John and Hercules. "He said he wanted to join his dad in the Military, he would sure of made a good solider that's for sure," Mulan stared at him, she had never seen him in such a mess before though she knew how close the guys were to eachother, they were almost like brothers.

"Did I wake you up?" Mulan asked, "no. . . I could hardly sleep last night, there's something that keeps telling me that Meg has done this, I wish she would just tell us what happened to Shang when he got injured, why is she so scared of us?" Phoebus letted out a frustrated sigh whenever he tried to ask Meg it always ended up breaking out a fight. "Maybe she's scared of your reaction," Mulan said "my reaction?" Pheobus asked, "last time you lost your temper with her. . . Esmeralda told me," there was a moment of silence between the two friends til Esmeralda walked in. "It's just so frustrating, we want to know what happened to Shang, but all Meg says is that she either can't say or don't know," Esmeralda said "I could try and talk to her after class" Mulan sighed she couldn't imagine Meg betraying her or anyone in their group.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I don't think you'll be able to conentrate in class since your still upset," Esmeralda said "I'll be fine, I have to keep studying" Mulan replied as she stared out through the window. "Okay then," Esmeralda sighed, she knew Mulan was still hurting but knowing her, Mulan wouldn't want people to pity her which is what will happen if she took time off from classes. "I wouldn't bother talking to Meg about it though, it'll only drive you insane" Phoebus said as he brushed his hand through his blonde mob, "Shang's death will not be meaningless I'll get Meg to tell me the truth one way or another!" Mulan snapped as her eyes darkened and narrowed.

"Right so if I hear screaming that would be why," John said as he poped up by the door along with Pocahontas, "sorry guys I see we came over too early" Pochontas apoloized "yeah we've just woken up. . . what time is it anyway?" Phoebus asked then letted out a loud yawn "fifty five minutes past six, English class will be starting shortly and you know what Professor Radcliff is like," John told him, "yeah and do you know what he would say if he saw us in our pyjammers? Mulan you can change in the bathroom," Esmeralda said, "thanks but I don't have any clothes because I never got to pick any up from the apartment" Mulan replied, "oh. . . I forgot about that, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes til they open up your apartment again" Esmeralda offered, "are you sure they will fit?" Mulan asked. "Yeah we're similar sizes, don't worry" Esmeralda hugged her friend then walked back to the bedroom along with Phoebus.

While that was happening, Meg walked down the campus with Hercules by her side, "are you alright Meg? I swear I will defend you against all the rumours," Hercules said suddenly, "what rumours?" Meg asked as she anxiously figited with her brown curls, "well people are thinking that you were the one who shot Shang and it's not just John, Phoebus and Esmeralda" Hercules told her. This made Meg's heart pinch, she couldn't bare the feeling of her friends suspecting her, but out of all of them the one she was the most frightened of was Mulan since she had seen how rough she can get when she's really angry, "what about Mulan?" Meg whispered as her heart began to beat harder in her chest as the guilt kept on coming. "I dunno, she's confused though it won't be long til she hears about it" Hercules sighed, "don't worry Meg, Mulan wouldn't blame you and she's never believed any of the rumours that go around so this wouldn't be any different" Hercules hugged his girfriend and kissed her cheek.

"Really guys you choose now to make out?" John asked suddenly which made the couple jump a little, "well yeah what's that got to do with you?" Hercules glared at John slightly, "ah come on guys please don't start fighting again Shang's father is coming today and you all remember what he's like" Mulan pointed out. "How do you know his dad is coming?" Meg gulped now he was the person she was the most afraid of, he had a fearful temper from what she had heard from Shang when they first met at Oakland high. "I know his dad he wouldn't waste any time after hearing of Shang's death," Mulan replied "yeah your right there and we're going to have to explain to him everything we saw happen to Shang" Esmeralda sighed. "We haven't seen anything happen to Shang, exept Meg but she refuses to say anything!" Phoebus snapped "students," Mustang called out to them for a moment the seven friends froze then turned to Mustang and beside him and Hawkeye was Shang's father General Li. "The funeral has been orangised for this morning," Hawkeye said, "eh why are you telling us this now?" Phoebus asked, "don't question us Potter" General Li glared at the blonde "so are you guys taking us?" John asked. "Follow us," Mustang replied and then with dreaded hearts the gang followed the alchemist soliders.

. . . . . . . .. .. .

"Today's the day we all bid farewell to Shang Li whose life was ended much before his proper time. . . he was murdered so I've heard, Hercules didn't you say you wanted to say a few words before we begin the buriel?" the vicor asked, at that moment Hercules jumped ever since he arrived he had heard the song how to save a life play inside his head. "Go," Phoebus nudged the red head, "okay" Hercules sighed he didn't remember talking to the vicor before the service but it looked like he had no choice even though he had no idea what to say, as he looked around the grave yard he saw the anger in Shang's father which made him the more nervous let alone guilty.

"Sh- Shang was a g- good f- f-riend t- to me . . well. . . well to us really," Hercules tried but he still couldn't get out a single sentence properly as more guilt kept building up inside him esspecailly when he looked at General Li, father in Olympus is it my fault Shang ended up this way? it is isn't it? I should of listened to him instead of shouting my head off. "Hercules," Meg reached out to her boyfriend's shoulder "sorry guys," Hercules sighed as he bowed his head as tears had started to build up inside his blue eyes, "alright then" the vicor sighed then signalled for the coffin to be buried.

The cold winter breeze blew as they watched Shang's coffin lowered into the ground, Mulan wanted to run away but knew she had to stay and pay her respects to her lost love. As soon as the service ended with the traditional moment of slience to remember their lost loved one and friend, the remains of the gang of friends left the grave yard as they couldn't bare to stay any longer than they had to.

General Li and Fa Zhou watched as Mulan kneeled down in front of the gravestone and prayed, "I don't know what's more absurd Zhou, Shang for getting himself killed or this place, I swear I'll find out who did this to my son even if it's the last thing I ever do" General Li said to his old friend from their beginning days working for the Chinese Military. "Adding more fuel to the fire will only make a bonfire, anyway Shang wouldn't want you to put your job at risk" Fa Zhou told him, Li pulled his black cap down to his eyes.

"It's starting to rain," Li said as a tear rolled down his face and a flashback appeared into his mind the last time he had seen his only son alive which was almost two years ago, it was one night before Shang left home for San Jose University, as they sat at the table and talked about plans for the future.

"So your still interested in the Military huh?" Li asked, "yes father I want to defend the country if the Huns were to attack again in the future," Shang replied. "To succeed in the Military you will need people who understand you and the system, I'll work under you, stay close to the higher ups and we'll push you to the top but for now just keep studying," Li told his son and after then the memory faded. Why did I come to this damn country in the first place! I should of stayed at China that way Shang wouldn't of gotten killed! the old General thought angerily to himself, if only he knew how to save a life.

"It wouldn't of made any difference if you hadn't of moved here or not, if shot to death was his fate he would of still gotten killed" Mulan turned to General Li, "Mulan" Fa Zhou stared at his daughter slightly annoyed "no she's probably right. . . but I'm still going to punish the person who did this to my son" Generel Li said and with that he exited the graveyard.

"Lets get you back to school," Fa Zhou sighed as he wrapped one arm around his daughter, he knew she meant well by what she said, "you mean university I haven't gone to school in three years" Mulan leaned her head against her father's shoulder as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I can't believe he's dead baba," Mulan said, "I know but remember like our ancestors they live in us as long as you never forget them," Fa Zhou told her, "I could never forget Shang baba but it's going to be so. . . . I don't know, everything just seems to start falling apart ever since he had gotten shot all my friends think Meg was the one who killed Shang. . .. I wish I was there so I could of saved him" Mulan sighed. "I don't, but Mulan whatever you do, don't try and bring Shang back to life with alchemy otherwise you will end up dead yourself or loose an arm or leg," Fa Zhou told her. "I know father, there's no way I can bring Shang back no matter what I want to. . . where's moma and Grandma?" Mulan asked as she had just noticed their absense.

"Damn you ancestors why must you torture my daughter!" Fa Li yelled up at the sky, "you can't seriously be blaming them for this, they can't do anything their nothing but spirits" Grandma Fa said when she noticed her crestfallen granddaughter. "Come here love," Grandma Fa opened her arms for Mulan even though she had to souch to the elderly woman's small height. "You mustn't blame yourself alright? it's not your fault, the only one to blame is the person who shot him and I hope the police find them soon so they can get their punishment, a life sentence sounds good," Grandma Fa said. "I know Grandma well see you later," Mulan wiped her eyes then ran towards the exit, "that's my brave solider girl," Grandma Fa smiled proudly at how strong Mulan acted.

Meanwhile at the University of San Jose. . . .

By this time, the gang had already returned to their classes, Meg sat anxiously in her seat she knew her secret would spill and it didn't help that Vannessa was smirking at her from the desk beside her, she could tell what the goth girl was thinking 'if you don't kill Hercules next Friday night I will kill you.'

Meg sighed there's no way she could kill Hercules esspecially since everyone had started to think that she was the one who killed Shang, I hate my life Meg was so distracted that she hadn't heard a single thing the professor had said til he called out her name.

"Nutchel haven't you been paying any attention today?" Professor Shreck asked with a hint of irratation in his voice, "oh sorry sir. . . you see I've just came back from a funeral and. . ." Meg's voice drifted off as she sighed again "sorry sir," Meg said. "A funeral huh? oh yeah I forgot Li died last Friday, well in that case I'll let you off but don't make this a habbit" Shreck told her, "I won't sir I'm sorry" Meg said again as she stared down at the table. "I heard you the first time, I suppose Fa has taken the day off" Shreck replied as he noticed an empty seat next to Meg, "I think she's on her way back, she wanted to stay a little longer at the funeral to pray" Meg told him. "Right well today's English lecture is on Shakespere's fairy tales all you have to do is research him and then write an essay by the end of lesson but in your case I'll move your deadline to Friday" Professor Shreck said then walked back to his desk at the front of the classroom. When two policemen came through the door, "can I help you gentlemen?" Professor Shreck asked when he noticed them "we need to talk to Megara Nutchel" Officer Parr told him, "right Nutchel these guys want to speak to you" professor Shreck called out to her. Meg's eyes widened as she slowly walked across the classroom she could hear all the other students whisper around her and stare with wide eyes, am I going to get arressted? do they think I murdered Shang? what am I going to do? I can't tell them about Hades even if I did they wouldn't believe me since no one here besides me and Hercules believes in Gods.

Officer Parr and officer Freezer took Meg into an abandoned classroom where Mustang and Hawkeye interviewed Esmeralda, Phoebus, John, Pocahontas and Mulan, when Meg entered the room she wished she was dead herself as she saw Mustang, Hawkeye and General Li!

"Megara Nutchel you are under arresst for suspision of murder, you have the right to remain silent as anything you say or do can be used against you in court" Officer Parr said as he clicked the hand cuffs around her thin wrists. "What!. . . how. . . why! I never done anything to Shang!" Meg cried, "yeah that's what they all say, we have evidence from CCTV and witnesses that told us it was you who shot Shang Li there's no way you can get out of this so you might as well go quietly" Hawkeye said. "I didn't do it! I never left Esmeralda's apartment when the gun went off!" Meg cried again, "silence! because of you I've lost my only son" General Li roared he felt like strangling her but with all them people around he couldn't and it was against the law.


	4. Chapter 4

Disney The Ghost Of You

The Slipping Truth

Mulan sighed as she jumped off the bus, she had taken the funeral better than she thought she would. Though she still couldn't stand the fact that her own boyfriend was dead. Taking a deep breath she entered the campus but when she passed the enterance she stopped in her tracks as she saw a police car in front of her and from what she could see the girl in the back looked like Meg.

No it can't be Meg why would the police be after her? Mulan wondered as she stared at the car but before she could of gotten anywhere near it had already started to drive away, Mulan shrugged as it passed the driveway, I guess I'll hear about it sometime today usually when something like this happens no one can shut up about it.

As soon as Mulan entered the building she was greeted by Rapunzel and Ariel who both had sad puppy looks on them. "Hi Mulan are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, "yeah I'm fine. . . I just said goodbye to Shang that was all," Mulan sighed as the memory of the funeral played in her mind. "We feel really sorry for you, if there's anything we can do to help-" Ariel said til Mulan cutted her off "there's nothing you can do, it's my problem okay?"

Ariel and Rapunzel both stared at her afraid as though she had just yelled at them, "okay we just wanted you to know that we're here for you. . . if you wanna talk," Ariel tried again while Rapunzel fell silent with nervs. "Honestly girls I'm fine, don't worry" Mulan waved them off as she tried hard to keep her temper down, she never liked to show it in front of people as showing tears was a sign of weakness. Ariel and Rapunzel still stared as they watched Mulan enter the female restroom, "oh no we forgot to tell her about Meg!" Rapunzel exclaimed she was about to run after Mulan when she felt Flyn grab her arm, "it's better she finds out for herself" he told her.

"Hey Mulan. . . so have you heard about Meg?" Vanessa smirked at her "what about her?" Mulan asked as she soaked her hands under the tap, "oh you don't know? well it was just an hour ago when she had gotten arressted" Vannessa said. "Arrested what do you mean?" Mulan exclaimed as her black eyes widened, she wasn't sure if what Vannessa was saying was the truth or was just having a go at her since she was known to be a real bitch.

"Oh that's right you were still at the funeral. . . well the police had taken Meg out of class that's when they arrested her for murder, in simpler terms she was the one who killed Shang," Vannessa half lied even though it was her who shot Shang, the police really did arrest Meg.

"Your lying," Mulan glared at her as she felt herself quickly boil with anger, "I should of known you wouldn't believe me, but if you think about it, hasn't Meg being like. . . Oh I don't know, weird and didn't Shang say that she was the one who stabbed him eariler on?" Vannessa asked. "How do you know about that?" Esmeralda asked as she walked out of the toliet cubical at the same time as Pocahontas, "oh please how clueless can you get? everyone's been talking about it" Vannessa said. "They really did arrest her this morning, Hercules is still trying to defend her even though it's hopless, many people are sure that they had seen Meg at the time of the murder," Pocahontas said, "you know what enough with this I'm going to the station and talk to Meg and get the truth out of her!" Esmeralda snapped as she stormed out of the bathroom.

"If so many people are sure why didn't they say anything eariler?" Mulan asked, "they were too scared before being the weaklings they are," Vannessa said "like your the one to talk" Pocahontas glared at the goth girl. "Aren't we grumpy today. . . well later girls," Vannessa shrugged then exited herself, "Pocahontas" Mulan said nervously, "don't take any notice of her she's just trying to cause cha-" Pocahontas' voice trailed off when she heard the door slam and when she looked around Mulan was gone.

"Oh Mulan," Pocahontas sighed I hope Vannessa's happy, she thought bitterly she knew that she had only told Mulan about Meg just to be spiteful as usual Pocahontas stared at herself in the mirror, had never felt so stressed in her whole life because when Mulan gets hurt so does she.

"Meg! Meg where are you? Meg!" Mulan yelled as she ran down the corridors she was too frightened to notice the funny looks she was getting by the other students, "Mulan!" Phoebus and John ran after her "Meg!" Mulan kept yelling she hoped more than anything that her friend would come running back towards her but she was nowhere in sight. "Mulan listen to me, Meg's not who we thought she was" Phoebus tried to tell her as he and John both jumped in front of her. "She couldn't Meg's not like that!" Mulan yelled back at him. "Mulan please listen to us, I know it's hard to believe but Meg really did retray us by killing Shang" John tried he knew that Mulan would be confused just like Hercules. Mulan sighed as she stared down at the floor, but how could she shoot she doesn't even own a gun? at least I don't think she does. . . . Mulan thought. "We'll give you some time to think it through but remember we're always around the corner when you need help," Phoebus said then turned away along with John, Mulan didn't take any notice of them she was still trying to sink in the idea that Meg, her closest friend, Meg betray her.

Ancestors please tell me this isn't true, Mulan prayed ah what's the bloody use! they can't to anything! she thought to herself angrily as she stormed down the corridor she tried real hard to keep the tears in as she knew that everyone was staring at her. Once she had gotten to the end of the corridor, there was the abandoned classroom, wanting time on her own she entered the empty room and sat at the far corner where she pulled at her hair in frustration nothing at all was going right for her and something told her that it was only going to get worse.

"Mulan don't do that," at that moment Mulan froze she could recgonise that voice from anywhere, now way it can't be, slowly Mulan looked up and much to her suprise right in front of her was Shang. Though he was glowing a bright pale blue colour and was almost see through right in front of her was the ghost of Shang.

Mulan's black eyes widened, they were almost as large as Rapunzel's eyes, "Mulan it's me don't be scared" Shang whispered "I know it's you but. . . how I. . . ghosts aren't real!" Mulan exclaimed in fright. "You'll be suprised by the way this isn't a dream" Shang told her. "I can't believe this. . . wait a minute Shang, do you remember what happened when you died?" Mulan asked after all he is the only one who knows the actual truth on the murder since he was the one who was murdered!

"I don't know who it was, at first I thought it was Meg then-" Shang sighed as he tried to remember everything that happened the night of his death, "then what? please Shang everyone thinks it's Meg who killed you! I can't stand her getting done for a crime she didn't comit!" Mulan cried. "I know Mulan. . . but I'm not even sure myself who it was because just before the gun went off it changed into you!" Shang cried back at her. "Eh? then why did you come here!" Mulan yelled she thought he was going to help her save Meg, there was a long moment of silence between them, "Shang I didn't mean it like that" Mulan sighed seeing his face again brightened her up. "I know you didn't, I came to stop you from hurting yourself non of this is your fault" Shang whispered again, "why are you whispering?" Mulan asked "I'm not supposed to be here, I can't stay long I'll try and come over some other time" Shang replied "huh what do you mean your- what am I supposed to do about Meg? Shang don't leave me now!" Mulan cried as tears refilled her eyes as he faded away. "Damn it!" Mulan shouted as she threw over a nearby chair and bursted into tears, she couldn't understand anything that happened why can't Shang tell who it was? how am I going to save Meg? how do I even know if these rumours are true!

"Mulan are you in here?"

Damn why can't people leave me alone! Mulan thought furiously she turned around to see Pocahontas at the doorway, "what are you doing in here? you know it's not safe" Pocahontas said "how is it not safe? this is where we were frickin questioned the morning after Shang's death!" Mulan snapped. "This isn't the room Mulan, this is abandoned room 2 the board have been meaning to get this fixed but never got round to it yet, please Mulan come out before you get hurt" Pocahontas told her. Mulan froze as she stared at the spot where Shang's ghost once stood, "I saw Shang" she said "what? you can tell me out here just get out of there!" Pocahontas tried again keeping her eyes on the ceiling as she could see the large lights already starting to break off.

"He doesn't even know who killed him, how are we going to save Meg now?" Mulan sighed "we'll figure out something Mulan just get out of there! them lights are going to come crashing down any second" Pocahontas panicked but her friend wasn't listening as she was too lost in her confusion.

"Mulan!" Pocahontas pushed Mulan towards the far window at the wall as the lights came crashing down, "Poca-" Mulan's voice trailed off as she turned around to see her childhood best friend flat on the ground with shards of glass around her. "Pocahontas!" Mulan cried as she jumped from the window to her friend's side, no no! oh great ancestors please no! she froze in fright she had already lost her love, losing her friend and now she could of lost her best ever friend. "Ah. . . am I bleeding?" Pocahontas asked as she shakily tried to bring herself up. "Y- yeah. . . I'm so sorry!" Mulan cried, "I'm okay Mulan. . . just shaken" Pocahontas replied, "you get to class I'll clean myself up" how can she be so calm? she could of died because of me Mulan thought completely confused she exepted Pocahontas to go mad.

"B- but I- I nearly k- killed you," Mulan stuttered as she backed away feeling awful, "no you didn't. . . you were creeped out by what Vannessa said to you, it's okay honestly I'm fine I'll meet you in the canteen after class" Pocahontas smiled weakly. The one reason why Mulan and all the others loved her because she was always forgiving she would never hold a grudge against anyone, well maybe exept from Professor Radcliff but he was different as he contanstly calls her 'savage.'

"Okay" Mulan sighed then walked out of the room slowly followed by Pocahontas, "don't worry I'll only have to wash myself in the restroom," she told her again just before they parted ways, Mulan watched as she rushed into the restroom. Mulan tried to shake herself out of it but all it did was bring back the memory of seeing Shang's ghost, so he only came to stop me from hurting myself? What did he mean when he said he wasn't supposed to be here? will I ever see him again? these questions all whirled around her as she walked towards Professor Clogsworth's class.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the city, Hercules and Esmeralda were in the police station trying to find out what the hell was going on with Meg, "what evidence? and no one could of seen her enter the apartment because everyone in that block would of been asleep!" Hercules yelled. "Mr Athel raising your voice isn't going to help matters" officer Fiona told him in a calmed voice even though she was on the verge of raising her voice herself as she's had this for at least an hour. "Officer is there any way we can see Megara? I need to talk to her" Esmeralda asked in a calmed tone unlike Hercules, "I'm sorry but miss Nutchel is not allowed vistors til futher notice as she'll be due in court next week" officer Fiona explained for the third time. "Eh that's not fair! Meg wasn't even the murder she was with me when the gun went off!" Hercules yelled "please leave now or I'll have to call for you to be moved" officer Fiona warned them at this point Esmeralda knew she had to give up. She wanted so much to talk to Meg, she was so confused though she could tell from the strange behaviour that Meg definitely had something to do with it. What she couldn't understand was why Meg would she have done it? what would of made her want to betray their trust?

"Come on Hercules," Esmeralda said as she hugged her crushed friend, without saying another word the two walked out of the station keeping in their frustration til they got back to the campus.

As time moved on to lunch, everyone was still talking about Shang's death and Meg's arrest, their was only five of the remaining gang at the far table of the canteen, Esmeralda and Hercules had just returned from the station at this time.

"What happened Pocahontas?" John gasped when he saw bits of leaking blood from the back of his girlfriend's head, "I had an accident and before you ask I'm fine" Pocahontas . "What accident? how did it happen? Pocahontas tell me I don't want you to be shot next!" John begged it would of been the end of his world if he lost Pocahontas. "It's not like Shang, there was no one there besides Mulan when it happened," Pocahontas told him "by the way where is she?" Esmeralda asked. "Probably still freaking out over Meg's arrest. . . I'm disapointed in Meg, she knew as much as us how much Shang meant to Mulan" Phoebus said as he lifted his chicken sandwich this was one of those days where he was too stressed to eat much. "Here she comes," John said as he spotted Mulan walking towards them, "hey guys" Mulan said in a down tone as she sat down next to Pocahontas.

"How did Pocahontas get hurt?" John asked, "John it was an accident" Pocahontas tried to tell him but he didn't listen he kept glaring at Mulan. Guess this whole thing with Shang and Meg has made him paranoid, Esmeralda thought "Pocahontas talked to me in abbandoned room two after I saw Shang's ghost. . . I don't know how-" Mulan started to explain till she got cut off by Phoebus. "Ghosts aren't real Mulan, you must of been imagining it."

"I wasn't! he was really there and he talked to me. . . I tried to ask who it was who shot him but he doesn't know, he said he thought it was Meg at first but then just before the gun went off it changed into me" Mulan told him. "But that doesn't make any sense!" Hercules snapped as he felt a headace start to come on, "I know but that's what he said" Mulan sighed. "Your losing it Mulan," John muttered, "what do you mean losing it?" Pocahontas asked as she stared straight at her boyfriend "I mean she must be starting to go mad if she's seeing ghosts" John replied. "Why do I even bother?" Mulan muttered then stormed off, "that went well" Phoebus muttered sarcasticly "even if Mulan had gone mad she's still our friend!" Esmeralda snapped then stormed off along with Pocahontas.


	5. I Will Never Ever Hurt You

Disney Ghost Of You

Chapter 5

I Will Never Ever Hurt You

Two Days Later. . ..

Meg sat inside the dark, blank, grey cell she had been thrown into from all around her she could hear screaming and yelling from other prisioners. She had never felt so scared in her life as she sat at the plain bed hugging her knees in attempt to keep herself warm, Meg glared at the wall as she thought.

Why did I get the blame? it was Vannessa who killed him, she did everything, stab him and shoot him now I know why Hades never had Vannessa over when I went to the underworld. He had different plans for us, I make the distractions while she does all the dirty work, though that part with Shang was completely unexepted I tried to warn him but I should of known he wouldn't listen, I guess I would of still gotten the blame even if I didn't try.

Only one more day left til the planets go out of line, meaning this is Hades' last chance to kill Hercules though I wouldn't be suprised if got blamed again for his death even if I'm stuck in here for God knows how long. "Meg, pst up here" Meg heard a small voice coming from the ceiling she looked up to see Pain and Panic, "I thought I smelt a rat," she glared at the two imps "hey we're trying to save you here!" Pain snapped. "Why? you know that Hades will notice your gone," Meg said "he's got that Vannessa girl now climb up on here as soon as I get through these bars!" Panic told her as he tried to cut through the steal with his horns but didn't seem to be working at all.

"Don't bother, I've got nothing to live for my friend's all hate my guts and my parents would of disowned me now it's all over the papers, 'murdered by best friend' my life is over" Meg groaned as tears built up in her eyes. She still couldn't shake that nightmare she had where she returned to the campus when all of a sudden Mulan strangles her to death. "You don't deserve it, you weren't the one who killed that Shane guy," Pain said as he tried to snap the iron bar but was as useless as Panic. "You mean Shang, but there's no point they'll only come after me" Meg told him, "so you'll be a fugeitive. . . it's not that bad soon everyone will forget all about it" Panic said "maybe if we turn ourselves into gorlias. . ." Pain rubbed his chin in thought. "I guess that could work," Panic shrugged and within a minute the two imps turned into strange looking gorilas. "I'm not going! there's no point my life is over!" Meg snapped and leaned her head against her knees, "you don't have a choice!" Pain and Panic as they snapped off the iron bars with their 'gorila' strength.

Once the bars were off the imps turned back to their oringal form and jumped through the window, "good thing your skinny Meg, you can just slip through easily" Pain said which got replied by a hard slap from Meg. "Most girls would be greatful to be saved by us," Panic muttered "maybe why don't you try it out with them?" Meg pointed over to the other prison girls in all the other cells. "Nah they've done the crime they do the time, your a special case" Panic told her "now get that boot through that window!" Pain yelled as he dragged her by her purple skirt. "Fine but if I get killed I will kill the both of you," Meg muttered as she climbed through the window then quickly followed by Pain and Panic. "Now what?" Meg asked as she crouched down trying not to get noticed by the cops walking around, "we're toast if they catch us!" Panic much to his name, panicked.

"You mean if they catch us," Pain whispered back, "if. . . if is good" Panic nodded then noticed the small hole he had made to get into the prison he crawled towards it and used his horns to widen the hole so Meg could get through it without getting stuck. Once that was done, he slipped through it then quickly followed by Pain, Meg looked around the prison before going through the hole herself, she knew she had to be quick if she has any chance of getting away. After a couple of seconds she crawls through the hole then ran down towards the dark side of the city with the two imps.

The Next Morning. . .

The police had just reopened the apartment now that they were done with the invesitgation, "thank you for letting me stay" Mulan thanked Esmeralda "anything for a friend in need" Esmeralda replied as she gave her a little hug. Mulan smiled weakly, she still couldn't shake what John had said yesterday, "you okay?" Phoebus asked. "Am I really going mad?" Mulan asked with a crest fallen look on her face, "don't take any notice of John he's been paranoid ever since Meg got arrested" Esmeralda told her. "Yeah and even if you are, your still our friend" Phoebus added Mulan nodded and smiled weakly before walking out of the apartment 'I wonder if I'll see Shang's ghost again when I go back in' Mulan wondered as she walked towards her own apartment. It felt weird not having Shang around their home anymore, she sighed as she dropped her demin jacket onto a seat next to her. As she walked she stared around the room even though Shang's blood was cleaned off she could still see it around the floor John's right I am going mad, Mulan sighed as she fell onto a chair she looked at the table where surprisingly there was the morning's newspaper.

One of the cops must of left it behind, Mulan shrugged and unfolded the paper, she needed something to try and take her mind off everything that happened the past few days even if were only to work for a few minutes. "What the. . ." Mulan's voice trailed off as her eyes widened when she saw the front cover, on it was a mug shot of Meg with bold headlines saying:

_**The Prisoner Of San Jose **_

_**Megara Nutchel **_

_It has came to our attention that murder Megara Nutchel has escaped from San Jose jail last night at around 10pm. Police adivse anyone who has sightings of this girl to contact the police or the alchemist military as soon as possible. Do not attepmt to attack her yourself as she has been shown to be very dangerous, after the murder of her 'friend' Shang. _

Mulan couldn't read anymore after that, she glanced at the smaller pictures at the bottom of the page, it was CCTV images of Meg walking and entering Shang's apartment after a moment a new feeling of anger boiled up inside her as she roughly scunched the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. Which was closely followed by a chair and then a table and to think I thought she was innocent! damn it! Mulan pounched hard at the wall. After taking a few deep breaths she turned back to the window cill where three photos where standing, one picture was of the girls, the second the guys and the third them all together. At that moment the only one who stood out in the photos to Mulan's eyes, was Meg who she thought was one of her best friends, "how could you?" she hissed and threw the photos over onto the floor.

Sighing Mulan grabbed her jacket and pulled it back on, she couldn't stand being around the memories any longer, she needed some air to calm her nervs and so she stormed out of the apartment. She went down to her usual spot where she would go whenever she wanted to be alone under one of the large trees at the far side of the campus. . .

"Hello Denahi, earth to Denahi do you copy!" Kenai waved a hand over his brothers face as he raised his voice, "what? oh right I was just thinking," Denahi sighed. "Of course you were" Kenai replied "I met this girl, she's really cute. . ." Denahi's voice trailed off again, "there's a suprise," Kenai said sacasticly. "She has this face and these eyes ah" Denahi stared off into space in day dream "says the guy who calls me lover boy," Kenai said as he pulled out his bear shaped totum. "One day brother, one day you will fall" Denahi smiled slightly, "okay now your just being weird" Kenai glared at him. "Ha ha your funny bro," Denahi nudged his shoulder still smiling in that weird way, "what did they put in these things?" Kenai stared down at the tocos in his hand and watching his older brother all joyful was enough to put him off as he threw it into the nearest trash can.

"Later bro, I'm gonna try and talk to Mulan" Denahi said as he began to walk towards Mulan, "good luck. . . . your gonna need it" Kenai replied as he watched him as he went towards Mulan. "Hi Mulan," Denahi said trying to be cool, "oh hi Denahi" Mulan replied dryly, she really wasn't in the mood for hanging out with anyone but Denahi still wanted to talk to her.

"So how's you?" he asked her and in reply she shrugged, "okay what happened to your friends?" Denahi asked and yet again she shrugged. "Still feeling rough huh?" he never felt so awkward in his life, at this point Kenai face palmed himself embrassed from Denahi's failed attempt on talking to Mulan. "Why are you here?" Mulan suddenly spoke, "huh?" Denahi's eyes widened slightly, "didn't I tell you when we met I came here with Ken-"

"That's not what I meant," Mulan told him her eyes looked more darker than normal which struck a lot of fear into Denahi. "Uh. . . um you seemed lonely, I know what it's like to loose a person you've loved. . . I wanna help you," he stuttered nervously but was serious on helping her since he was in love with her and it scared him to see her like this. "No I'm better off alone," Mulan turned away from him she still thought of what Vannessa had told her of Meg's arrest and now it really looked like Meg was the one who killed Shang. "Nobody can hurt you," she sighed as she kept her face away from him, Denahi stared at her for a moment then he stood from his chair and moved in front of her. He kneeled down onto the grass and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Mulan I will never ever hurt you" he said. "Yeah where have I heard that before," Mulan muttered as she remembered hearing Hercules say that to Meg when they started dating. "I really mean it. . . your a great girl Mulan, I don't know who Shang was but he was a lucky guy to of dated you" Denahi said when all of a sudden "lucky Shang got shot to death!" Mulan yelled angrily.

Denahi stared his face full of fear and sadness after a moment she calmed down, "sorry... I've been having mood swings ever since the funeral. . . . that's why I'm not hanging around my friends today," Mulan sighed. "How come? I thought you were like best friends," Denahi asked "oh I guess you heard about Meg huh?"

"Yesterday morning the police had taken Meg out of class and arressted her for suspision of murder" Mulan said, "suspision. . . so she might be innocent" Denahi replied. "Nah she was seen by people leaving our apartment just after the gun shot and now she has escaped" Mulan told him "I can't believe I was so thick as to think she was my friend."

"Happens to us all," Denahi shrugged, "you got betrayed by a friend before?" Mulan asked him "because that is what Meg has done to me and the others," her eyes were darkening again. He didn't say anything as he looked away hoping her mood would swing back to calm, "it's offical I'm going insane," Mulan sighed as she buried her head into her hands. "No your not, it's just grieving it's totally normal, when Sitka died I was constantly beating myself up about it so was Kenai but as time goes on you move on, but when I say that it doesn't mean you stop caring they'll still be in your heart for as long as you live yourself" Denahi told her. At that moment Mulan stared at him, it sounded so much like what her own dad told her at the funeral.

"Thanks," Mulan smiled slightly, even though she hadn't known them for very long, he seemed like a great friend "your welcome. . . so what do you say? soda on me," Denahi smiled back sweetly. "Wait a go prince charming," Kenai joked as he nuged his brother, "I guess your Kenai" Mulan said "yep," Kenai nodded "very funny bro are you coming or going?" Denahi asked. "I'll come but if you two start making out I'm going!" Kenai replied then got knocked at the head by Denahi, "you twat" he glared at Kenai for emmbrassing him with his daft answer.

Mulan slipped out a little giggle as she watched them nudge at eachother, this was the first time she had smiled since Shang's death and so she and the two brothers walked into the nearby bar. She was suprised how much she enjoyed talking to them as they told eachother about themselves, little did Mulan know that Pheobus and John were nearby. "Who are they?" John asked as he glanced at the trio suspiously, "huh?" Phoebus turned looking confused "Mulan with two guys, she seems to of cheered up a bit I'm surprised" John said. "Ah yeah. . . they're the. . . ah damn what's their last names again. . . I don't remember, but I know their first names, Denahi and Kenai I heard they're from the same hometown as Pocahontas," Pheobus told him but John still felt uneasy. "It just seems weird, it's only been three days since Shang died and she's already like. . . moved on" John sighed, "I guess Shang wasn't as important to Mulan as I thought."

"Your getting the wrong end of the stick yet again, she's allowed to have other friends you know?" Pheobus said then took another sip of his beer, he glanced down at his watch "I better go and see if Herc is alright" he sighed and entered the male restroom. John couldn't stop watching Mulan as she chatted on with Denahi and Kenai, should I go over to her? nah I'll just wait and see what happens next secrets never last long with us. . . well not since Meg shot Shang anyway. I hope they catch her soon, if she dared shoot any other of us she wouldn't even want to know what I'll bloody do to her. John thought as he slowly started to boil with anger, like Mulan he found it hard to take that one of his own friends would betray him by killing his best friend.


	6. Keep Holding On

Disney Ghost Of You

Chapter 6

Keep Holding On

While everyone else was out, Esmeralda was lazily lying down on her coach as she switched channel after channel in utter boredom, that and she felt nothing but misery since Meg had gotten arrested. She had known Meg almost all her life, she couldn't understand why she would do something like this. . . to murder anyone let alone a close friend such as Shang, was completely out of Meg's character. Esmeralda froze for a moment as she stared at the five photos in front of her, what if it was a mistake? could it be that Meg was framed?. . . . I'm going to go and talk to them Alchemist guys. With a new look of determination Esmeralda instantly turned off the tv and charged out of the apartment, out of the building, out of the campus, catched a bus to the city centre and entered the Alchemist Miltaray head qauters.

"Hey is General Li here?" Esmeralda asked as soon as she got to the desk, she hadn't noticed the woman was on the phone. She groaned in frustration as she leaned her head against her right hand and watched the woman talk while she waited for her to hang up.

"There has been no progress yet sir. . . . when I hear from Flame I'll tell you I'm sure the criminal will be captured sooner or later. . . . right goodbye now sir," she sighed then dropped the phone back onto the reciver. "Jane Porter. . . oh I haven't seen you around before? who are you?" she asked once she noticed Esmeralda. "Esmeralda Morez a friend of Shang and Meg, I've come to speak to the General Li. . . I want to know why he has arrested Meg" she replied. "Ah I see though it wasn't the General who arrested her," Jane told her, Esmeralda stared back her green eyes widened slightly, "then who was it?"

"A police officer, I'm afraid you've got us alchemists confused with the police force, though if you must talk to Coronel Mustang or General Li you'll have to make an appointment since they are both rather busy today" Jane said. Esmeralda sighed again, she knew by 'busy' she meant searching for Meg, in one way she hoped they wouldn't find her as it would worsen her sentence and she heard that the Alchemists have permission to kill her if she refused to follow them back to jail. On the other hand, she wanted so much for her old childhood friend to return, she had never missed someone so much in her life, it was dead miserable without Meg around. "They should be back at around 5pm this afternoon, does that sound alright for you?" Jane asked snapping Esmeralda out of her thoughts.

"Yeah sure," Esmeralda nodded just as Jane filled in the appointment into the computer, "Morez suprised to see you here out of all people."

A unfamilar voice creeped from behind Esmeralda making her jump with nerves, she turned around to see Shang's father, General Li, they stared at eachother for a moment. He had the same immitating look Shang once had, in some ways the General resembled him, for one thing they had the same kind of eyes, narrow and dark.

"Sir what made you so sure it was Meg who killed your son?" Esmeralda asked her green eyes turned to a darkened shade, while the General's face also darkened at the mention of the supposed murderer of his son. "Your a brave girl Morez," General Li shaked as he turned away from her, Esmeralda glared at the man what is he trying to say? she wondered she kept to the subject and said. "I have known Megara all my life and this isn't like her at all."

At that moment General Li turned back to her, "then you didn't know her as well as you thought" and with that he started to walk away til Esmeralda spoke again. " Oh and you do? you've been away so many times you hardly remember any of us besides Mulan, you don't know anything about Megara Nutchel!"

He glared back at her, "you foolish girl I don't need to know her the evidence is clear she is the one who killed my son!" he snapped his face burning up with anger then stormed out of the lobby through the nearest door.

"Git," Esmeralda muttered as she folded her arms, Jane also stared in awe over the scene that happened as she fumbled with her pen which was slipping out of her hand. "Do you still want to go along with the appointment?" she asked yet again knocking Esmeralda out of her thoughts, "yeah I'll keep it. . . 5pm right?" she turned to Jane who nodded in reply. "Good there's defiently something dodgy going on," she said and with that she exited the building.

Meanwhile. . . .

John still kept watch of Mulan and Denahi, Kenai had already left after getting bored, it was clear that they were getting closer as time moved on. "You still obbessing over them?" Phoebus asked as he sipped his beer the three guys had never felt so down in their lives, it seemed that everything in their gang had fallen apart ever since Shang died. "What don't you think it's weird how she's just suddenly like. . . . forgotten about Shang?" John glared at the other blonde his voice slightly slurred from all the pints he's drank. "I'm outta here," Hercules muttered as he hopped off his seat and exited the bar.

"Thank you Denahi," Mulan smiled slightly at her new friend, "no prob just know your not alone" Denahi replied smiling sweetly back at her. "Yeah," Mulan sighed she knew full well she wasn't alone though it was sweet of him to say, she pulled out her half of the Ying & Yang necklause her parents had given her and Shang the morning they moved out to San Jose.

"What's that?" Denahi asked, "my half of the Ying and Yang. . . . it was a gift to me and Shang from my parents," Mulan sighed as she remembered the day they were given to them. "Cool me and my brothers got our totems when we graduated high school," Denahi lifted his wolf shaped totem from his blue jumper. "The wolf of wisdom I never understood what it meant before but now. . . ." his voice drifted off as he stared at Mulan. She nodded, as though she understood him, much to her surprise she actually enjoyed every minute with Denahi, she never thought she would of made another friend besides the gang and the execption of Rapunzel and Ariel.

"Ah there goes the sun," Denahi sighed as he stared out through the window to see the sun slowly lowering in the horizon. "Hmm" Mulan mumbled she always liked watching the sun set and stare at the stars later on it reminded her first date with Shang were they spent an hour star gazing.

3 Summers Eariler

. . . . . .

Mulan and Shang layed together on the soft grass all facing upwards at the sky as they stared at the million stars above them. "Hey that one looks like a little rabbit," Mulan giggled as she pointed to the group of stars that seemed to be shaped like a rabbit, "see the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah. . . ha and next to it is two loins fighting for a scrap of meat!" Shang smiled brightly as he heard a small laugh escape from Mulan, "trust you to think that Mr Man," she nudged his shoulder as she rolled her eyes. "I've never done this before," Shang replied, at this moment Mulan's smile faded as she turned away awkwardly from Shang. "Really? me and my dad used to do this nearly every night when I was a kid," Mulan said, Shang sighed as he thought of his own dad. "That's cool. . . your so lucky Mulan," he finally said after a long silence, Mulan stared back at him, a feeling of guilt hitted her along with empathy, his father had just been called back to war. She knew exactly how it felt to have a soldier dad being called out back to the wars, esspecially when there's a big chance that he may not come back alive.

"Shang," Mulan said as she placed her hand onto his shoulder-

"Mulan are you okay?" Denahi asked as he cutted off her flashback, "I'm er. . . okay just dozed off for a sec," Mulan blushed slightly, he stared back at her not completely convinced but he went along with it anyway. "Right cos I was just saying if. . . I mean would you like me to walk you back to campus?" Denahi asked still feeling quite nervous, Mulan stared at him for a moment unsure wheather or not to accept his offer. He's only a friend and we might aswell go together anyway since we go to the same uni and I don't have anywhere else to go, Mulan thought then nodded "yeah."

"Kay," Denahi smiled as he stood up from his seat and leaded Mulan out of the bar with John still eyeing them, "ah come on! he's just a mate nothing more," Phoebus groaned. "Ah she was same as this when she first met Shang! you know what happened shortly after?" John turned to his friend his voice gone more slurred. "They fell in love," Phoebus muttered, "exactally! it wouldn't surprise me if they start kissing!" John exclaimed, "right now your losing it mate we better get outta here before you completely lose it" Phoebus grabbed a hold of his left arm and held his body against his. This was the first time in ages he had seen John drunk and he didn't like it either, he knew Pocahontas would blast him once they got back to the university since she'll have to be the one to look after him.

After a few hours passed Denahi and Mulan had just arrived back at the campus, it surprised them both how much enjoyed eachothers company. "Well thanks for everything Denahi, your a good friend," Mulan smiled slightly once they passed the enterance, "you already said that" Denahi chuckled as he smiled back at her. He felt a strange fuzzy feeling inside him whenever he was around her or when he even thinks about her. "Well good night," Mulan shrugged as she was beginning to feel a little uneasy by the funny look on his face, "good night" Denahi replied then completely out of the blue he kissed her.

Mulan's eyes widened for a minute then closed them as he kissed her again, wait what am I doing! this is really wrong! "I can't do this. . . . I'm real sorry Denahi!" Mulan cried as she pushed him back. He didn't say anything just stared back at her, a few tears slipped it's way through her eyes just before she was about to run away.

"Mulan wait, Mulan!" Denahi called out as he chased after her completely regretting what he had done but no matter how fast he was running he couldn't catch Mulan.

On the way Mulan banged into Pocahontas but didn't stop to talk to her as she went back to running in tears, "Mulan! wait up what's wrong!" Pocahontas panicked as she chased after her hurt childhood friend only to soon lose her.

As soon as Mulan unlocked the door to her apartment she charged right in where she threw herself onto the couch and thought over everything that had happened between her and Denahi. Why would he do that? he knows full well I'm not ready to move on yet! Mulan thought angerily as she hugged a nearby pillow to restrain herself from pulling out her hair. More tears dropped from her eyes, she roughly pushed them off as she stared up at the ceiling yet again praying to her ancestors for help.

Ancestors help me please, tell me what to do!

She blinked severel times then turned back town to the floor and gave up hope, what am I thinking? as if they could do anything. . . ah I'm so confused!

Just then a gust of wind knocked though the kitchen window which grabbed Mulan's attention, what the? how could that window be open? and within a second the gust of wind turned into a glowing pale blue figure which was. . . Shang's ghost.

"Mulan,"

"Shang. . . I thought you couldn't come back?"

"Yeah well this may be the last time I see you," Shang replied with a saddened look on his face before telling her why he appeared again. Mulan's eyes widened at this moment not believing what she was hearing, "wha- what? what do you mean last time!" Mulan stuttered as tears builded up inside her black eyes.

"Denahi seems like a good guy. . . what I'm trying to say is. . . . you need to move on Mulan," Shang sighed as this was the hardest thing he ever had to say as he never imagined he would have to break up with her this way. Well in fact he never imagined to break up with his beloved Mulan anyway but in this case he knew it was for the best. He stared at her as more tears bursted from her eyes, it pained him to see her so upset he wanted so much to hug her but there was no point since his ghostly body would go straight through her body.

"I don't want Denahi!" Mulan cried as she felt her on verge of a emotional break down, she didn't even Pocahontas at the doorway. For some strange reason Pocahontas couldn't see or hear Shang so it looked like Mulan was talking to herself, this really worried her as she remembered John's earlier remark that she was going mad. She froze at the open door and stared just watching as she was unsure how to approach Mulan in this state, "it's you I love Shang!" Mulan cried again. "When I was alive. . . . Mulan you need to understand that I'm history now, I can no longer be your boyfriend" Shang told her then in the same way he appeared his ghost swirled around in a gust of wind and blew away through the kitchin window for the final time. "Shang! Wait! Don't leave me now you said so yourself this was your last chance to see me! Shang! Answer me!" Mulan screamed, this pained Pocahontas in many ways as tears builded up inside her dark eyes. She felt so awful for everything Mulan was going through, evenually she decided to at least try to comfort her and hopefully save her from completely losing her mind.

"Mulan," Pocahontas spoke up as she walked towards Mulan while she was still yelling for Shang, "Mulan you need to calm down," Pocahontas tried again as she slipped her arms over her shoulders in a gentle hug. "Poca-" Mulan slightly turned around to see her friend as tears rained from her eyes, "it's okay I'm going to help you get through this. . . you know you can talk to me and I'll always be here for you," Pocahontas said softly as she hugged her friend. Mulan bursted into hysterics, her usual white and black eyes were quickly turning into puffy red and black, she kept shaking as though she was freezing cold. She wanted to tell Pocahontas but the words wouldn't go out, everytime she tried to speak it only made her go into more outbrusts of tears and coughs.

"Sit down over here Mulan, take all the time you need I'm in no hurry," Pocahontas said as she leaded Mulan to the couch with her left arm over her shoulder. It took half an hour for Mulan to finally calm down from the shock and be able to tell her friend everything without breaking down. "This afternoon, I went to the bar with Denahi he was my new friend. . . . but now I'm not so sure. . . ." Mulan paused as her first shock came into her mind where Denahi got overcome with his sudden feelings for her and kissed her. "While we were walking back to the university he suddenly kissed me and the weird thing was I letted him do it, then I started to feel like I betrayed Shang and I was angry with Denahi for doing it in the first place so I ran back here crying my eyes out. When I got back here, there was this gust of blue light coming from the kitchen window and transformed into Shang's ghost, he told me that I should move on but I don't want to. . . . not yet. Before I talk to him anymore he vanished, just into thin air" Mulan sighed and glanced at Pocahontas who listened carefully to everything that was told. "Was this the same ghost from before?" Pocahontas asked, "yeah but I'll never get to see him again now," Mulan replied Pocahontas shot a curious look towards her then asked "how come?"

"He said that was his last chance to see me and the first time he saw me he said he wasn't really supposed to vist me in the first place, I've tried telling Phoebus once but he didn't believe me" Mulan said as she stared out into space. "Well Phoebus doesn't really believe in super natural things," Pocahontas said, there was a long silence between the girls as Mulan stared hard at the wooden floor and bitten down at her lower lip still no idea what to do. "Hey I'm no doctor but I know a cure for a sad face is starwberry and chocolate ice cream, what do you say huh?" Pocahontas nudged her friend as she mustered a small gentle smile on her face. "I don't have ice cream," Mulan mumbled, "not to worry I have a stack in my freezer, John and Phoebus wouldn't be back for a while," Pocahontas said. "I dunno. . ." Mulan sighed, "like I said not to worry, everything will sort itself out. . . just keep holding on" Pocahontas hugged her. Mulan sighed again as she nodded, she wondered if the police ever found Meg and if they did what would they of done to her? would they come to us?. . . probably not. I don't know what on earth I'm going to do about Denahi, I still can't believe Shang was actually okay with it, did he see him kiss me?

I guess I could do with some ice cream to clear my head for a while, damn I haven't half got a headace coming on, trust Pocahontas to try and cheer me up with frozen cream. "Alright then," Mulan said as she stood herself up from the couch, Poca nodded then held her arm against Mulan's shoulder in a comforting hug. Since they first met in kindergarden they never failed to be there for eachother when their lives seemed to of turned upside down, Mulan comforted Pocahontas when her mother died of cancer and Pocahontas supported Mulan the first time her father went to war.

Pocahontas' trouble was Mulan's trouble and Mulan's trouble was Pocahontas' trouble.

Much to their suprise the door was open, oh no Mulan's face dropped as she remembered that night Shang was murdered. Their door was also left open like this, the two girls rushed through the door where they saw Phoebus leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. Much to their relief no one was dead but they were confused as to why Phoebus would of left the door open, "what's going on?" Pocahontas asked then a loud groan was heard from the bathroom. "John got drunk, he's taking Shang's death pretty hard you know," Phoebus replied, "so is Mulan but she didn't get herself drunk!" Pocahontas snapped as utter frustration builded up inside her. "People griev in different ways and he wasn't fond of Mulan's new buddy," Phoebus replied as he ran his hand through his blonde mob, "don't remind me" Mulan grumbled as she dropped down onto a seat. Pocahontas turned to her, she hadn't seen Mulan this moody for a long time, "Phoebus go in and help John the last thing I need is for him to hurt himself," Pocahontas told him "yes mam!" Phoebus jokingly saluted then entered the bathroom when John's vomit blasted again.

"Hmm now for that ice cream," Pocahontas walked across the kitchen towards the fridge, "aren't you going to help John?" Mulan asked as she followed her, "he'll be fine after a few hours" Pocahontas shrugged as she searched the freezer. "Ah here it is!" she smiled brightly as she picked out the white plastic box contained the ice cream, "why would you keep ice cream in winter?" Mulan giggled at the craziness of her friend. "Why do you ask so many questions?" Pocahontas joked as she picked out two small bowls from the cupboard then scooped bits of starwberry and chocolate ice cream. The two girls sat at the small rectangle table and chatted as they ate away at the ice cream just like they always did whenever they had sleepovers but the happiness was cut short a hard knock banged from the door.

Mulan and Pocahontas both stared at eachother in alarm, their smiles dropped and their eyes widened, Pocahontas dashed towards the window like a deer and froze like one when she saw who was outside. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Through the window Pocahontas saw Roy Mustang along with Riza Hawkeye, behind them was Esmeralda.

"Who is it?" Mulan asked, she guessed it was Shang's father by the look of panick on Pocahontas' face. "It's the alchemists, they've got Esmeralda with them," Pocahontas replied just then Roy banged the door harder as he demanded somebody to open the door.

"We know your in there open the door or I'll burn it down!" Roy yelled as he banged at the door. "Alright I'm coming," Pocahontas sighed as she opened up the door. "What do you want?" She asked with more attitude than she meant as she stared at Roy and Riza coldly. "They're going to kill Meg! Hercules is out there trying to save her why aren't you guys helping!" Esmeralda screamed as she tried to fight herself out of Riza's grasp. "Let me go!"

"You can't do that! it isn't offical that Meg's the murder, she hasn't gone to court yet!" Pocahontas yelled. "If she resists to follow 'The Dragon' to prison she will be shot on the spot," Roy told her. "The Dragon?" Pocahontas stared in confusion as it sounded like they had an actual dragon aressting Meg. "The Dragon is General Li's code name," Mulan explained.

"Anyway what does Esmeralda have to do with it?" Pocahontas asked. "We think she's helped Meg escape this morning she requested to see 'The Dragon' to kill him I suppose," Roy glared at the gypsy the same way Frollo used to. "Ah for goodness sake! your going to arresst her and all! This is unbelievable! Unbelievable!" Pocahontas exclaimed as though she lost the will to live anymore. "If your aressting Esmeralda then why are you here?" Mulan asked, "we're going to have to question you all again," Hawkeye replied.

Pocahontas took a deep breath before stepping aside to let the officers in. "Where's the boys?" Roy asked as he glanced around the room as though he execpted Phoebus and John to jump out at him. "Their in the bathroom, John isn't feeling so well at the moment," Pocahontas told them as she slowly sat herself down at the table beside Mulan. Just then the bathroom door opened as Phoebus and John slowly walked out. The first thing Phoebus noticed was the way Roy was holding Esmeralda's arm, tightly and aggressive, also the small sliver cuffs that looked very uncomfortable on her wrists.

"Get off her!" Phoebus yelled not bothering to ask why the cuffs were on her, the thing that angered the most was the way Roy held his grip on his girlfriend's body as it was much like how Frollo used to. He charged towards the officer when all of a sudden he got pinned down by Hawkeye. "Calm yourself otherwise you'll leave me no choice but to use this!" Lieutent Hawkeye warned as she pointed to her own cuffs that hung on her belt. Phoebus groaned as he tried to knock her off his back. "I won't tell you again stay still!" she snapped at him, Mulan, Pocahontas, Esmeralda and John stared, unsure how to react though they all started to feel annoyed with the officers. "Leave him Hawkeye, the sooner we get this over with the better," Roy said in a impatient tone. "Yes sir," Hawkeye sighed as she released Phoebus and walked back to her spot behind the Conorel.

"What's going on?" John asked as he approached them, Roy breathed out a heavy sigh before he explained the whole thing again. "As you may know Megara has escaped the prison, The Dragon, Shang's father, is hunting her down as we speak-"

"You guys are evil, you know full well that Li will kill Meg! Why else would you make him go instead of you!" Esmeralda sceamed she tried to kick Roy. "You can kick and scream all you like it's not going to change anything!" Roy barked at her as he tighted his grip his flamable gloves almost created burn marks on her lower arms. "Phoebus don't-" Pocahontas said as she saw Phoebus push up his sleeves but he didn't even hear her as he charged towards the Coneral to yet again get trampled on by Hawkeye.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," she said as she slipped out the cuffs, a pair of cuffs were given to the two alchemist officers by the police just in case they got into trouble like this. Phoebus growled as he yet again struggled his way out but this time he flipped himself over. "Ah!" Riza yelped as the sharp part of the cuff sliced across her wrist, at that moment Phoebus froze when he realized what had just happened he calmed down.

"Hawkeye what did I just tell you?!" Roy snapped as a small vein seemed to of popped from his temple, Mulan felt her heart pince, as this reminded her of how she and Shang was once like. Hawkeye didn't reply, she didn't look back at Phoebus she just stood herself up, she ignored the graze on her wrist as it bled for a while. She glanced around the living room, the two girls, Mulan and Pocahontas were both here, John and I clearly know Phoebus is here. If my memory serves me correctly there were three boys.

"Is this the rest of you?" She asked, she couldn't remember the name of the third boy, though she had a vivid memory of his apperance. "Yeah, sadly there's not much left of us now, Hercules ran off a while ago," John muttered as he threw himself onto the brown sofa. "How long ago?" Hawkeye asked. "I dunno half past six I guess," John shrugged as he still felt drousy from the booze. Roy glanced suspiously at the blonde, he could tell that there was something not quite right with the lad as everything seemed to of gone over his head. The conorel assumed he wouldn't get any sense out of John so turned to Phoebus. "Is that correct?"

Phoebus sighed as he couldn't see a way to get Hercules out of this. "Yeah it's true, Hercules did run off when we went to the bar because the police wouldn't let him talk to Meg. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to get worried as I've haven't heard anything from him sin-" Before he could of finshed his sentence his phone buzzed, he slipped out his phone from his pocket. His eyes widened slightly as he read the small black words on the screen.

_Message_ _from Hercules;_

_Plese elp me shan oin t kll Meg_

"Is it Herc?" Mulan asked as she stared at him, Phoebus sighed as he ran a hand through his mob. "Yeah but. . . it doesn't make any sense," he said as he turned to the group, Hawkeye took the phone and read the message. "I think he was trying to say, please help me Shang is going to kill Meg," she said then passed the phone back to Phoebus. "That still doesn't make sense, Shang's dead remember!" John groaned as the headace stage had started to come to him. "He must of meant Shang's dad is going to kill Meg because he's out hunting for her," Pocahontas said then froze. "Foolish boy, he has no hope of saving her even if he does he'll get killed himself," Roy said. "No Conerol, he can only kill Meg, we must go he could be in real danger and the last thing we need right now is to have to investigate another murder!" Hawkeye charged towards the door. "Lieutentant wait!" Roy called out as he chased after her along with Mulan and Pocahontas.

Phoebus tried all his strength to somehow snap the cuffs open but no matter how hard he tugged they didn't budge. "Your going to have to stay here Esmeralda, I'm sorry but Herc needs to be stopped before he gets hurt," Phoebus appolized before he ran out of the apartment himself.

.. . . . .

Tears streamed from Meg's face as she ran towards a dead end, no matter how fast she ran or how well she hidden herself, General Li always found her and this last time she had no where to turn. Pain and Panic had lost her along the way so she was on her own, her heart leaped in fear as she stared at the dark figure of her old friend's father. "A life for a life, you've taken my son's now I'll end your's," Li growled angerily as he prebared to fire at her. Meg shut her eyes tight as she praised herself for the pain of the flames. . .

"MMMEEGG!" Hercules screamed as he sprinted towards the alleyway when he finally figured out where they had gone, he kept on screaming her name but before he even crossed the road.

BOOM!

He was too late, yet he still rushed towards them, this time in full anger as he now screamed 'no' in his head. "Why did you do that! it wasn't even true that she commited the murder! You could of at least letted her go to court but no you burnt her to death didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!" Hercules roared as he attempted to attack Li. But the old General dodged his hand and threw him down on the filthy ground. "Try to assult a superior you forget yourself Athel!" He growled before he moved himself away from him. Tears of frustration and heart break leaked from his blue eyes, everything kept getting worser and worser by the minute. Slowly he lifted his head up and right in front of him was the corpse of his beloved girlfriend, if he hadn't known about all this he wouldn't of known it was Meg because her body was literally burnt to ashes.

"MEGARA!" Hercules howled as he banged his head back to the ground and bursted into hysterics, this felt like the worst nightmare of his life.

"General!" Hawkeye called out as she ran towards him. "Lieutent?" Li raised an eyebrow at her as he wondered why she was there when she should of been at the campus. "Have you seen Hercules? he's on the chase to save Meg," Hawkeye said. "Ah yes, foolish boy he's down there crying his eyes out right now over her corpse," General Li replied just when he was about to walk away Mulan appeared.

"You killed her, I can't believe you! Do you really think she was the one who killed Shang or did you just feel like killing someone for the sake of Shang's death!" Mulan yelled in temper as her blood boiled inside her. She glared at him darkly showing no fear what so ever, even as he turned around and glared back at her but one thing she didn't expect to happen was for him to slap her to the ground. Riza gasped as she catched Mulan, though she kept quite as she knew better than to assult a superior officer esspecially since she was a officer herself. She watched as she helped Mulan to her feet as the General disappered from their sight. "Are you alright Mulan? you know you shouldn't-" Hawkeye said til Mulan cutted her off. "Talked to him like that but it just. . . it really angered me that Meg was never given a chance to prove herself that she wasn't the muderer."

"Yeah afterall everyone is innocent til proven guilty," Phoebus said as he glanced around the street for Hercules. "He must of burnt her, there's a strong smell of burning flesh over there," Roy said as he stared over at the dark alleyway behind them. Pocahontas' heart pinced hard when he heard him say that it pained her more when she smelt that burning scent herself. "That idiot," Phoebus hissed as he ran towards his friend, when he saw the black figure he instantly felt sick to his stomerch so did Mulan and Pocahontas once they caught up with him. "Hercules," Roy said sharply as he stood over the fallen younger man, he didn't budge. "Hercules get up!" Roy barked as he kicked Hercules' rib with his Doc Martin boot. "Don't do that! can't you see he's gone through the fright of his life and his heart is breaking right now, I mean what would you be like if Li just burnt Hawkeye like that right in front of you!" Pocahontas yelled as she kneeled down to Hercules.

"Herc, can you hear me?" she asked as she gently ran her right hand through his ginger curls she waited a minute but heard nothing from him. "Herc it's me Pocahontas," she told him as she used another hand to nudge his shoulder, just to check if he was awake. Her eyes widened then quickly flipped him over onto his back where he was unconious. "Hercules!" Phoebus cried as he knelt down. "We need to get him to the hospital, Li could of done anything to him!" Phoebus barked as he grabbed his friend and flunged him over his broad shoulder.

Meanwhile. . . .

Hades was flying across the dark sky in his carriot with Vannessa by his side tonight they were going to release the titains!

"Brothers!" Hades called out to them as his flames began burning out from his body, Vannessa watched fondly while Pain and Panic kept grip on their boss's cloak hidding away from the titains. All five of them were sqaushed in together under an electrical bolted gate. "Look at you in your sqaulid prison! who put you down there?" Hades yelled in anger, "Zeus!" all five of the titains wailed. "Now that I set you free what's the first thing your doing to do!" Hades asked as he threw flames at the gate breaking it open. "Destory him!" the titains growled as they threw their fists out in the air. "Good answer," Hades said satisfied with their reply and true to their word they were as they charged to Olympus or what they thought was Olympus.

"Boys, Olympus would be this way," Hades pointed over his shoulder, directing them to the university campus.

"Zeus!" the rock titain growled as he turned around and charged to the left along with the other titains like before. At the end of the line was the cyclops, "hold it bright eye I have a special job for you my optic friend!" Hades said and told the cyclops to go after Hercules in the city. "Vannessa you go with the cyclops," Hades said as he turned to the dark beauty, "who do you want me to kill this time?" Vannessa asked. "Herc if dumbo here can't you kill for him," Hades told him, she didn't need to hear another word as she jumped onto the titan's shoulder and traveled to the city.

The other titains were used as a distraction for the alchemists, I'll like to see them fight them monstars off Hades thought fondly once the cyclops arrived at the city he would transport the elemented titains to Olympus.

"What was that?" Hawkeye stopped when she felt the ground shake as though there was an earth qauke was starting. "I dunno, the weather forecast didn't mention any earth quakes or anything," Colonel Mustang said as he scanned the streets for a suspious sign the shaking of the ground got rougher and he could hear loud voices yelling 'Zeus.'

"What the heck?" Pheobus' eyes widened when he saw the four giant creatures storm closer and closer. "The titains! my dad told me about them when I was a kid, he locked them up for destorying everything in Greece so now they're after him!" Hercules exclaimed. "What? are your saying your dad's an actual Greek God?" John asked in disbelief. "I'm telling the truth John!" Hercules snapped then turned to Hawkeye when she started to try shooting them down. "Don't shoot that would put you in danger!" Hercules cried, "we were in danger before she started shooting!" John protested. "Shut up and run! anywhere just get the hell out of here!" Hercules yelled, "there's no way you could handle them bloody freaks on your own!" John yelled back. "Your friend's right, you four run for cover we'll handle it we do this sort of thing all the time!" Mustang snapped as he slipped on his fire glove. Before he could click his fingers someone had already beaten him to it, The Dragon.

They gapped in astionisment as a huge flame blasted across the street towards the titains but it literally backed fired straight away as the torando titain blowed the away. "Damn it!" Roy pushed Hawkeye into an alleyway while General Li did the same thing with Phoebus, John, Hercules, Pocahontas and Mulan. "Them things are going to harder to fight then I thought," Li muttered as he watched the fire spread down the road then frozen to a path of ice. They saw the titains strut down the path only to vanish half way down, "okay that was weird," Pheobus said.

"Clear!" Mustang called out but just as they gotten out of the alley ways they found the clyclops head their way. "This just gets better and better," John sighed as he went back into the alley, "Hercules where are you!" the cyclops yelled as he kicked a few shops smashing them into pieces. "You might be right about what you said Athel, this monstars after you," Colonel Mustang said as he prebared to fire if the cyclops got too close. "Must be after a fight. . . Colonel, Lieutentant, General take my friends back to campus," Hercules said as he kept his dark glare on the monstar. "Nonsense there's no way you can fight that thing by yourself!" General Li said, "I've already lost a friend and girlfriend I'm not going to loose anyone else. . . not if I can help it!" Hercules yelled then charged towards it.

"Hercules!" Pheobus and John yelled at the same time, they would admit Hercules was weirdly much stronger than any other guy they knew but fighting a beast that was as high as the effiel tower. To them it was clear that their friend didn't stand a chance against it.

"Feeling brave aren't we Hercules?" Vannessa smirked as she gracefully jumped off the cyclop's shoulder down to the ground. "Vannessa w- what are you doing here?" Hercules' asked feeling creeped out, "oh you mean you don't know?" Vannessa teased. "What are you on about?" Pocahontas demaned. "Lets just say, well done General Li you've finally hunted down your culprit," Vannessa smirked as she magically changed herself into Meg. "It was. . . you," Mulan gasped, now it all made sense how Meg got accused for Shang's murder. "Ha ha! You should see the looks on your faces! that's the exact look Shang had just before I shot him!" then changed herself to Mulan. "He couldn't fight back, you humans are the weakest creatures on the planet!" Vannessa laughed more. "You bitch!" Mulan barked while Pheobus held her back though he was full of anger himself. "You were stupid enough to confess so I'll begin with burning out your tongue!" General Li growled as he prebared himself to fire. "Oh yes I almost forgot your the one that burnt her to death, you monstar, how did her family react? Did you take any notice as you endorced their outrage after all everyone is innocent til proven guilty right?" Vannessa teased. "Wait don't fire!" Hercules exclaimed as he knew that Hades was behind all of this, though he didn't have to tell the General twice as the man froze as the guilt of killing Meg without really giving her a chance to prove herself.

"Where's Hades?" Hercules asked, "who? never heard of the guy," Vannessa lied still wearing the smug smirk. "Don't play games with me, where's Hades!" Hercules yelled again, "he's far away from here, he's taken the titains to destory your God father and there's nothing you can do about it," Vannessa laughed. "Though there's this one thng you could do," Vannessa played another game with Hercules, "you just said-" Hercules backed a little away from her when she cutted him off. "So I say a lot of things Herc but you know, if you give up your strength for twenty four hours, it would save your father. It would give him more strength to defeat Hades, I don't care either way it wouldn't make any difference to me but I know you want to join your daddy and all the other goody Gods in Olympus and the only way to get that is for you to become a hero. What could be more heroic than saving your own family?" Vannessa said as she slinged her thin arm over his shoulder. "Don't listen to her Herc, she's playing more games!" Mulan yelled, "I know but it's not worth it if my friends and lots of other people get hurt in the process!" Hercules knocked her off him. Vannessa sighed as she tried to think of another way to trick Hercules into the deal. "Okay I see your point so here's the deal if any one of your friend's get hurt you get your strength back." Vannessa said as she passed a daring glare towards him.

Hercules froze in thought, there was no garentee on his friend's safety either way, though it wouldn't take long for him to get his strength back. "Come on Herc we haven't got all night, that cyclops isn't going to wait much longer," Vannessa snapped, "going once, going twice-"

Without another thought Hercules grabbed at Vannessa's hand and as soon as he did his strength drained slowly drained out from his system.

"Hercules!" Pocahontas yelled as she ran towards him, "hey Cyclops he's over here! come and get him!" Vannessa yelled before quickly running off back to campus. Hercules stood himself up and trudged his way towards the titain even when Pheobus grabbed him. "Herc are you insane! without your strength you'll get killed and there's no way I'm going to let it happen!"

"There are worse things, go back to the campus," Hercules replied, "listen to your friend Athel you stand less chance than before with your strength gone you shouldn't of accepted that deal with a humanculus," Colonel Mustang told him. "A what?" Pheobus turned to the colonel, "she isn't a real human there's quite a few where we're from," Mustang quickly explained but not quick enough as soon as he finshed that sentance Hercules went flying across the air. "I'll get Phill he's the only other guy I know that can talk sense into him!" Mulan said then rushed through the nearest route to the campus.

"Phill! Phill!" Mulan yelled as she banged onto the coach's door.

"I'm comming! jeez you teenagers don't have any patience!" Phill snapped as he approached the door. "Hurry it's an emergancy Hercules is in danger!" Mulan cried, "then why are you coming to me for silly girl! what am I a cop!" Phill barked as he opened the door. "Your our only hope, with Shang gone your the only one who can talk sense into him!" Mulan pleaded. "Fine, I'll go now what's going on?" Phill asked as he followed Mulan down to the city centre where he saw large flames burst up into the sky. "Holy Hera, Herc why do you get yourself into these things!" Phill barked as he jumped to his side, he looked at the cyclops as it charged around aimlessly destroying every building that came into view. "Look at that guy Herc he's a push over, you can't give up don't let Hades win!" Phill said and that was all it took for Hercules to get back on his feet.

"Mulan what's going on?" Denahi ran towards her along with Kenai, "it's a long story. . . I thought Phill would be able to talk Herc out of going after the cyclop but he just made him want to kill it more but it's obivios that Herc wouldn't stand a chance against it, anyway what are you doing here!" Mulan snapped as he had never forgiven him for what he did eariler. "I came looking for you to appolize, I'm sorry and I really mean it Mulan. I don't know what had gotten into me then it just. . . happened!" Denahi exclaimed, "that doesn't matter now we need to save Herc, I'm not going to let him die not if there's anything I can do about it!" Mulan yelled as she ran towards Hercules.

The two brothers stared at eachother in utter confusion just before she asked Denahi what he was doing there and then said it didn't matter? Does she always contradict herself like that? Kenai wondered.

Hercules grabbed a roll of rope and wrapped it around the cyclop's ankles then threw it over to the ground where it got burnt to death by Mustang's and Li's flames. This reminded him too much of how Meg got killed he fell to the floor, feeling his guts swirl around in his stomerch area also light headed that was until he heard Mulan's voice again. He hadn't noticed a sky scaper was falling down towards him til he felt Mulan push his body away. "Mulan noo!"

At that moment everyone froze, "don't tell me. . ." Pocahontas gasped as she held a hand against her mouth. They all watched in silence as Hercules lifted the towered building up, "w- what's h- happening?" Hercules stuttered in amazement and confusion. "Vannessa's deal is broken she said if any one of your friends got hurt you'll strength will return," Hawkeye told him. When Hercules looked down it was a haunting sight, Mulan's once beauitful white skin was cutted and gashed with millions of glass pieces. "Why did she do that?" Hercules cried as his hands began to shake in fright. "People do crazy things for the people they love," Denahi sighed as he remembered how Sitka broke his side of the ice to bring down the bear and save his brothers at the same time.

. . . . .


End file.
